Under the Calm of the Surface
by snapescelticgirl
Summary: Riddick/Buffy Xover. A curse from old enemies, a witch too powerful and her sister slayer. Now she's alone and survivng any way she can. A race of killers, a friendship where there was none before and a mysterious girl. He's no longer alone and surviving.
1. Chapter 1

Dis: I do not own COR or BTVS. No profit is being made from this. Just havin fun.

* * *

Jamison sat down hard and reached over to take the ship off autopilot. He grinned, as he hit the play button on the rectangular device he had filched from his prisoner. He wasn't sure what it was called but the odd music that blared was strangely relaxing. He had rigged it to work thru the comp and now it blasted throughout the ship. He glanced back at his latest capture and grinned. He had been lucky in catching the off worlder when he had.

Jamison had walked into a bar and within seconds had the freak in his hands. He knew of at least four other mercs that had been searching for this one and they were gonna be pissed that he got there first. He chuckled darkly as he thought about the deadly wake it had left behind. As far as he knew, the freak had claimed to be from some planet no one had ever heard of. And had created some major damage trying to get home. After several months of terrorizing the locals on Riza 2, it had hitched a ride to the next system and began a kill spree the likes of which had not been seen in many years.

Jamison shivered as he thought how lucky he was to still be alive. It hadn't put up any fight. Almost as if it wanted to be taken. He shrugged his shoulders and thanked the unknown that he had chosen that planet to resupply on.

A low moan reached his ears from the back and he shifted the autopilot on again as he stood to go back to the hold. The freak's arms were incased in three inch thick, solid titanium arms bands that reached from wrist to elbow. The legs were similarly restricted from ankle to knee. Bands of the same were secured around the forehead, neck, chest and waist. He wasn't taking any chances after hearing the stories of the last merc that tried to take it.

"Finally waking up I see. Cryo controls woke me about an hour ago. I'll hook up the new needles so you get extra nutrients. Wouldn't want you to get sick on me before we get to our destination after all. Don't get a full bounty on a sick prisoner." He said with amusement. He tilted his head to the side waiting for the freak to open it's eyes or say something.

"What's wrong? You're usually full of threats and warnings about what you're going to do to me when you get free. Stupid really after letting me just grab you in that dive." He wondered if it would speak at all. "I got that mini comp thing of yours working. Can't you hear it? Come on, don't it remind you of home?"

At the word home, feral golden eyes flashed open. They seemed to have an demonic glow to them. Jamison swallowed down the lump of fear that had risen in his throat. Those were the eyes of a predator. And knowing the body count behind those eyes, he looked to the smallish hands that remained bound.

"Fuck. Thought this might've all been a dream." A gravelly voice emerged from a cryo sleep roughened throat.

Jamison straightened a little to regain lost status, seemingly from those eyes alone. "Sorry, baby. I still got you. And you're still a killer. Almost as bad as Riddick himself."

Dark brown hair shifted slightly, as the head was relaxed against the bulkhead behind. "Yeah, a killer. And who the hell is this Riddick I keep hearing about anyway?"

Jamison looked into those eyes again as he searched for mocking. "You really have no idea, do you?"

A raised eyebrow was his reply as he sat on a crate that held his food supplies. "Riddick is this badass killer. Been wanted for years and had most mercs around, on his tail since the beginning of his career. Course, he's also 'retired' a lot of mercs too. But they keep coming. Each wanting to be the one that gets him. He's been in and outta slams all his life and escaped all of them as far as the legend goes. Including Butcher's Bay. One merc by the name of Johns had him a few years ago but was never heard from again. And as Riddick was still alive last I heard, I guess he joined the list of retirees."

A dry laugh echoed off the bulkheads and sounded decidedly jaded from one who looked so young. "Yeah, I guess you could say we have a little in common. Course, I had straightened up prior to being sent to whatever dimension this is. And when I get home there is going to be one more death on my hands. Stupid meddling witches."

Jamison smirked. "Poor, baby. This home you talk about. Is this were you got that mini comp with the great music?"

A grunt of affirmation was his response. "Yeah. It's called an iPod, dumbass. The name is on the back."

"Big talk from someone bolted down to my ship. And, just so you know. You ain't never gonna see home again. The place we're going is a Hell like planet. So close to the sun that during the day the surface above the prison cracks and smolders with fire. And nothing can survive. Ah, Crematoria. Where all the good ones go."

If he thought to frighten his prisoner, he was very wrong. The genuine amusement from the laughter was puzzling. "A Hell like planet. Dude, I have been in the very mouth of hell. That shit don't frighten me."

Jamison stood with a scowl on his face. "Yeah, whatever. We're gonna be there in about two hours. I'll load you up with the needles, as a favor from me to you. Cause I don't think you're gonna get a whole lot of nourishment where you're going."

As he set the IV's into each arm, he tried to reason out the utter lack of fear in those golden eyes. But no answer was forthcoming and he sat back down in his seat. Crematoria was just ahead and lucky for him the delivery gates were shrouded in darkness for another hour. Course that meant it was damned dark outside. He maneuvered and coaxed his ship to fit into the narrow channel and finally came to an abrupt stop as his hooking gear caught on a large outcrop of rock a few hundred feet back. As he looked back towards the entrance as it closed, he got a funny feeling. While he knew that he was now safe inside the docking bay from the deadly rising sun, he wasn't so sure that that was what he should be worrying about.

"Alright, killer. Time to go to your new home." He held a plasma gun to the prisoner's head with one hand and with the other injected a serum into a secured arm. "Now, that's just a little Nexial. It will paralyze your limbs so I can get you bound. Don't worry though. It wears off after three or four hours."

Not a word was uttered as the serum kicked in and Jamison released arms and then legs. He rebound them with magnetic locking arm and leg cuffs. A shock collar went around a slender neck and he smirked at his meal ticket. "You know. The bounty for you. . .I'll be able to take a few years off. Bet if I was sensible, I could retire. But where's the fun in that. Maybe, I'll try for Riddick next. Hell, I caught you didn't I."

"I hate to wet the paper for you Jamison, but I let you catch me, you dipshit." An amused voice reminded him.

"Yeah, but that's not what the records are gonna show or what the rumors will say." He answered back.

He brought over a hover board and placed the still paralyzed prisoner onto it. "These things are great. Saves me from having to throw you over my shoulder. It would be a long ride. Gonna be one anyway thru the utility shaft. Cause no bounty is worth riding that fucking death coaster. But don't worry, while it may take a little longer, the shaft is perfectly safe."

He grabbed a hold of the handle of the board and walked off the ship. He didn't see the prisoner cart but assumed that it was at the bottom. Perhaps another merc was down there and he could begin his bragging. That thought put him in high spirits as he hauled up on the divided door to the shaft, forgetting that he hadn't seen another ship. It was a tight squeeze but once he was situated he closed the doors and jerked the lever down. Jamison smiled as he thought back to the first time the Slam boss had let him in on the secret of the shaft. It had been built before the prison was. And used as the entrance until the other had been built. Only he and the guards knew about it. Well, the supply ship too. But after his first terrifying ride on the regular cart, he swore he'd never do it again.

He resisted looking into those eyes as he hummed to the song stuck in his head. _Magic Carpet Ride, I think it was called._ He had brought the iPod along to show it off and let the others hear the strange music. But the feeling of foreboding that he felt before had begun to take over his thoughts.

Two hours later, the shaft lift came to a slow stop and he opened the doors. Dragging the board behind him, he walked down a short hallway. When he got to the main room, he stopped. An unnatural fear made his hand shake as he reached for the handle. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before wrenching it open despite his inward terror.

Behind the door was a horror. The comp room was shot up and there were blood stains on the floor. No guards, no bodies.

"What the hell is going on here?" He wondered out loud. He secured the prisoner, still atop the hover board, to a set of holding rings in the wall. He walked over the computer and tried to open the video files. He didn't get much except to see that the merc named Toombs had been arguing over price on a bounty. After that the tape was fuzzy. He wondered if any paperwork remained. Glancing over to his capture, he was surprised to see those golden eyes wide and alert. As if the freak could sense something he couldn't. He glared for a second and went back to his search.

Finding what he wanted under the overturned table, he started skimming through the names of the last arrivals. So deep in his search was he, that he didn't hear the low grunts and deep breaths behind him.

"Holy shit! Toombs got Riddick. Holy fuck, that slimy prick actually caught him." Jamison was speechless. "Riddick must have reaped a damn fine bounty. Pity to have to share it with three others. Still don't answer what the hell is going on around here though."

"No, but I bet this Riddick wasn't to happy with being caught."

He turned around so fast at the voice right beside his ear that he lost his balance and fell. Golden eyes stared down at him as he felt the seed of fear in his stomach explode. "What the hell? How did you get free from the magnacuffs? Fuck that! The serum should have kept you down for another hour at least."

The small shrug was his only reply. "What can I say? I've never really played by the rules. Even when I was pullin' for the good guys." Those eerie eyes held him in place as he thought to move for his gun. "Don't even think about. I let you live. I could have had your throat slit and bled out before you noticed I was even there."

Jamison realized the truth of those words and nodded slightly. He moved to stand from where he had been kneeling and the now free prisoner took a step back. He noticed that a dagger had been found somewhere and was being casually spun in the palm of one hand. "Alright. I won't shoot. You don't slit. Deal?"

Long brown hair moved slightly with acknowledgment. "Deal. Now, what the hell happened here?"

Jamison turned back to the sheets. "It looks like Toombs, another merc, nailed Riddick and brought him here. After that I don't know. But with his reputation, I wouldn't be surprised it he decided that Crematoria wasn't his style."

"Well, what do we do now? Cause I ain't going back to bein' your prisoner." The statement was said with serious conviction and Jamison knew that he had to rectify the situation fast. He would never be able to take the freak on hand to hand. And he was sure as hell that the stories of it being able to move faster than light were not far off. He'd go for a shot only to see the dagger sticking out of his chest.

"I don't know. But we're going to have to stay here for another 8 hours at least. The sun is on this side of the planet now and there's no leaving." He wondered if he could trick the freak into going down into the prison some how. Maybe if he could angle a push just right towards the prisoner drop.

Those damn eyes were glaring at him as he plotted. He realized that they had probably taken in all exits, dangers and possible weapons. Perhaps, he'd have to go down as well and then incapacitate before making his own escape.

Moments later his choice was taken from him. A rush of air was his only signal as he was grabbed and hurtled toward the open drop doors. One arm wrapped around his neck, one arm with a strong hold on the chain and then they were dropping towards the prisoner cells. Seconds later they hit the bottom.

"What the hell are you doing?" He screamed.

"Don't think I didn't see your eyes looking for a way to drop me down into this hole. I just wanted to remind you of our deal. We go down together. We go up together. Unfortunately, I need you. I can't get off this hunk of rock without you to fly that thing you call a ship. And you need me because you want to live." The sardonic answer was whispered in his ear and despite the circumstances, he was a little turned on by the warm breath.

"Dude, don't even go there. Not if you were the only other person on the planet. Wait, you are the only other person on the planet. And yet, the answer is still, no."

Jamison returned the barb with a dirty glare. "Well, we're down here. Now, what? All the cells seem open. No prisoners, no bodies. . .Oh Shit!"

Golden eyes met his at the terror in his voice. "Oh shit, what?"

"The hellhounds. They can survive a long time on very little to eat. If they attacked the prisoners, maybe the guards as well and if they've stored what they didn't eat right away. . .They could still be alive." He had forgotten the hounds in his searching of the computer room.

"Hmm, sounds cool. What do they look like?"

"What kind of freak are you?! They are not cool. They have hard armored scales that cover their body. Razor sharp teeth and change color when on the hunt. Vicious bastards. Why do you want to know? Morbid curiosity?" He couldn't even bring himself to inject humor into his last statement. He shivered with fear as he moved towards the chain that would bring him back to the comp room.

"No. But I bet they have glowing eyes, right?"

"Yeah, I think so. Haven't seen or wanted to see one that close. How did you know?" He stared at the brunette.

"Cause there's one behind you right now." There was definite amusement in that voice now.

Jamison turned slowly and saw a huge hellhound ten feet behind him. And the rest of the pack waiting in one of the cells behind it.

"Now, the way I figure it. That's the alpha male. Coming to see the threat to it's pack. Or to scope out the food sitch. And if what you said is true, then maybe one of us is enough to feed the pack for a while. Now, you're what. . . three times as big as I am. I'm thinking that that male knows you'll make a much better meal."

The male stalked slowly towards Jamison and without being able to stop it, he felt warmth running down his leg. The male sniffed and drew back it's head at the acrid smell but continued moving towards him.

"Please, help me." He wasn't above begging at this point.

"I really wish I could big guy. But no sense in both of us dying at once. I'm hoping that no other mercs know what happened here and show up at some point. Then maybe talk my way onto their ship. I can probably make it about two months or whatever passes for months in this dimension, if I get the supplies off your ship."

Jamison grew angry for a second. "You son of a bitch. They'll kill you too and I hope they rip you apart slowly."

The bitter laugh was unexpected. As was the deep growl from the throat. "They won't kill me."

Jamison scoffed even as the male grew closer. "You're not invincible."

The wanted criminal smirked. "Not completely, but they won't kill me."

"You're out of your mind. They're starving."

"Maybe. But, I'm not prey to them."

With that, the male leapt onto Jamison and he screamed in pain. It was cut short as the male twisted it's head sharply and a loud harsh crack echoed off the rock walls. The others came out and in contrast to their fierce appearance and nature, started devouring the kill slowly. The male stepped back and raised his head.

"No thanks. I'll get something from the food supplies. But he has something of mine in his pocket." The drop of a head slightly to signify acceptance to the male's dominance over his pack. The alpha female of the pack stared at her for a long minute before dropping her head to the woman slightly. Acceptance of a dominant female. She moved to retrieve her iPod from the now dead merc."Poor Jamison. You would never have understood. It's an animal thing."


	2. Chapter 2

Vaako was walking quickly to the Lord Marshall's personal rooms aboard the Basilica. It had been just over three months since Riddick had killed Zhylaw and already it seemed as if they had never had any other leader but Riddick. While not converting himself as of yet, he allowed all to continue in the faith. Purifying had become optional with the majority still choosing to under go the procedure. They still invaded worlds and recruitment had never been higher. Riddick simply explained the Underverse and the faith. He had such a seductive sway in his words, that most agreed right away. Those that did not were given a second chance and then left in peace. For now.

While there was still those that argued against his leadership, they were few and far between. They claimed that he could not effectively lead them as a breeder. Those that were especially vocal that first week were killed outright by Vaako or Riddick himself. After several Commanders and a dozen Lords and Dames had been executed, Riddick asked if there were anymore objections. Not a single person moved for fear of drawing false attention to themselves.

Riddick then explained that they were heading for the Threshold. There he would journey to the Underverse and see for himself what only previous Lord Marshals had seen. Then he would make the decision to Convert or not.

He then announced that they would be making a small detour to Crematoria. Vaako had cringed at the reminder of his failure to the previous Lord Marshall. Worse was the glare he received from Riddick. He knew that the Furyan was thinking of the convert Kyra. If there was one thing that he could take back, it would be bringing the young woman with him. However, during the journey to Crematoria, he and Riddick had had much time to talk.

Riddick had refused to go into cryo sleep and Vaako, likewise refused. Vaako explained that it had been Kyra's choice and gave Riddick the reasons she had given him on the journey. Riddick seemed to accept this and they had formed a tentative friendship.

Now, two months later, Vaako had not only remained as First of Commanders, but had become Riddick's right hand man in everything. It had been much to the displeasure of Dame Vaako. She remained quiet about it though, until a Second Level Tech found evidence of a conspiracy between her and another Lord, to assassinate Riddick.

She had been stripped of her nobility ranking, forcibly divorced by Vaako, and been sent as a servant on one of the lower class ships trailing in the wake of the mothership. Vaako smiled with fondness as he remembered her face. It had truly been a good day.

Arriving at the Lord Marshall's private rooms, he waited for verbal confirmation to enter. When granted seconds later, he walked in to find Riddick exiting the bathroom clad in only a towel. The lighting was adjusted for the Furyan and Vaako smirked lightly.

"You know. If you were planning a seduction, you could have given me some warning. I wouldn't have worn so much clothing." Vaako said teasingly.

Riddick returned the smirk. "This is more warning then you'd get in the slam, Cy. Besides, you know that I'm waiting for you to come to your senses and seduce me."

Vaako chuckled. "Yes. But as you have told me on numerous occasions. I do not posses the correct anatomy. Pretty, though I am."

Riddick grinned. "See, I knew laying off those Purifying sessions would be good for you. You have a sense of humor and are more interesting then before."

Vaako glared mockingly at his friend. "At least I have the option for change."

Another grin. "Touche, Cy. Touche."

As Riddick dressed quickly, Vaako brought him up to date for the morning. "There is a planet just a few systems from here that has great potential. It is severely over populated which could yield many converts. As well, the neighboring planet is a supply source. Most everything we need to resupply can be found on that one."

Riddick nodded. "Excellent. We'll head there after Crematoria."

Vaako smiled warily. "You still won't tell me what we're going there to retrieve?"

Riddick smirked. "Nope. Just have to get a few things. Gonna need them, I think."

Vaako shook his head slightly. "Very well, Lord Marshall Riddick."

"Don't start with that bullshit when we're alone. You know, how it pisses me off." Riddick scowled.

Vaako grinned. "Of course I know. Why do you think I do it?"

Riddick, Vaako and 5 men that Vaako trusted entered the former prison. They had found the merc ship above at the entrance but noticed that it seemed to have been there a while. Everything of use had been stripped out of it previously and now it was useless.

From the Basilica, Toal had scanned the prison and discovered the supply shaft. Several tech teams had been dispatched and now the prisoner cart was working again. Riddick and Vaako went down first. When they reached the bottom, he had cursed Riddick for not warning him.

"Fuck, Riddick. That's a death cart. How can you be smiling after that?" Vaako growled.

"All a matter of perspective. Maybe I'm smiling because we're going back up on that cart as soon as I get what I came for." Riddick smirked at his First's green tinted face. "Now come on. What I came for is down in the prison itself. And we'll need those containers that I had the Captain bring down."

Vaako was still unsure as to the reason for the containers of warm raw meat. But he was sure that he wasn't going to like the answer. Nevertheless he followed his Lord to the main comp room. Riddick grinned at him before heading over to the hole in the floor. He grabbed the free swinging chain and disappeared from sight. Vaako knew that he was expected to follow, and he did after ordering that the Captain lower the containers once he was down there.

Never a fan for heights, Vaako kept his eyes closed the entire way down and thanked the 'verse when he felt ground under his feet. When he opened his eyes, he bit back a gasp.

Riddick was standing five feet from him and pressed against his leg was a huge beast that he had never seen before. Riddick was stroking the armored head and the feline like creature was purring.

Riddick saw Vaako staring and grinned. "This is what I came back for. Hellhounds. Beautiful aren't they? Perfect killing machine. And yet gentle when they want to be. They were the punishment for the prisoners."

Riddick continued to stroke the hound as the container landed next to Vaako. He motioned with his hand. "Vaako? Open the container and back away. I don't know when they last fed but I'll bet they're starving."

Vaako did as instructed and Riddick moved to join him. From the shadows, they saw several sets of eerie glowing eyes appear. Vaako was entranced, but he still felt Riddick stiffen beside him. When he looked with a questioning glance to the bigger man, he saw Riddick reach for the shiv tucked in his wristband.

"When I was here all those months ago, there were six hounds. Three female, three male. The males have silver eyes and females have golden." His voice was hard and he spoke loudly. "You want to come out now or do I have to come in there and get you?"

Vaako had begun to wonder if Riddick made a mistake in not entering cyrosleep for a rest, when from the darkness, one set of the golden eyes started moving forward.

"And how did you know that none of them had had pups?" The voice was rough from disuse, but it was decidedly female.

Riddick, having not taken off his goggles when first dropping down, tilted his head and peered into the darkness. "I didn't but something just felt off with the pack. Who are you?"

The owner of the voice suddenly appeared two feet in front of Riddick and Vaako. They were very surprised at what they saw. A young woman, in her early twenties, long dark brown hair and glowing golden eyes. She couldn't have been more than 5 feet tall and fairly thin. But she still looked well muscled for someone living in an abandoned prison.

Vaako studied her but not as intently as Riddick. He seemed caught up in her eyes and the Commander wondered what the Lord Marshal was thinking.

"Those are pretty eyes. You get those from your momma?" Riddick asked her.

She snorted and shook her head. "Nah, the only thing I got from her was 200 dollars and a note saying that since I was 15, I was old enough now to fend for myself . These were a special. . .gift. . . from an old friend. Who the hell are you?"

Riddick continued to look at her. She shifted slightly but returned his stare unblinkingly.

"Where's the merc?" He finally asked her. Vaako was taken back by the vicious smile that appeared on her face.

"It had been a while since Rage and the others had fed, when we got here. They decided that he was more appetizing than I was." She laughed quietly as she watched the hounds eating the meat from the container.

Riddick continued his appraisal of the young woman as he spoke. "They don't accept humans into a pack without a good reason. Fury should have torn you apart."

The woman whipped her eyes from the hounds to Riddick in a flash. "Well, well. I finally get to meet the infamous Richard B. Riddick."

Even Riddick seemed unsettled that she knew who he was. "And how the hell do you know who I am, little girl?"

She smirked while motioning to the hounds with her head. "Fury and Rage told me about a human male that they had accepted into the pack before I got here. Didn't take much to work out who you were when they didn't attack you and then you named Fury."

Vaako was shocked. "You can communicate with them?"

Riddick and the girl answered at the same time. "It's an animal thing." They smirked almost identical grins at the other's answer, while Vaako was left confused.

"What are you doing back here, Riddick?" The woman asked while drinking slowly from a cup.

"Heading to the other end of the universe and I thought I'd stop by and save the hounds from starving. Course now it appears that I'm saving more than the hounds." Riddick watched the girl and noticed that she seemed to sway a little. "How long have you been here?"

Dark hair twisted and settled on a pale shoulder, as her head shook slightly. "Not sure. This place was abandoned. There was a skeleton in one of the cages. But it hadn't been there too long. I've gone thru almost all of the food supplies and water. Been marking when the sun passes overhead. . . maybe two months?"

Riddick frowned. "You need food and rest if you're going to be able to function tomorrow. Come on. Let's see if we can coax the pack into the cages to transport them to the ship."

The young woman nodded and motioned with her hand. Slowly, three hounds came to rest at her leg. She kneeled down and looked each one in the eye, receiving a slight drop of the head from each. Riddick seemed to do the same with the other three. Vaako watched in amazement when the two humans rose and walked together to the old holding area. Feline gracefulness seemed to encompass both the humans and the six hellhounds that followed behind.

Once they had been secured, the beasts were transported up to the surface where a company of soldiers were waiting. The five men went next and then Vaako, Riddick and the girl. She had become strangely silent and lost in her thoughts. Vaako did not know why, but he felt compelled to draw her out of whatever ghosts were haunting her mind. He spoke as they waited for the transport to return them to the Basilica.

"Why were you brought to Crematoria?" He had his suspicions but the need to fill the silence was overwhelming.

She stiffen slightly and then relaxed. "I'm a killer." It was said with such apathy that he looked at her sharply. Peering into her eyes he could see the truth but it warred with her small stature and gender.

Riddick must have noticed something in her tone of voice that Vaako missed. "But you weren't always?"

The girl sighed slightly and shook her head. "No, I was always a killer. Just changed the species of the prey. Started with the undead, then humans, undead and now I guess I'm back to being the bad slayer again."

Vaako spoke up quickly. "Slayer?" He wondered if that was another word for assassin and what exactly she meant by the undead.

She waved her hand slightly. "Doesn't matter. I'm so far from home that it all seems like a bad dream, now."

Riddick leaned toward her until he caught her gaze with his unrelenting stare. "You need to eat, wash and then rest. Then you're going to tell the two of us everything."

The girl reacted as if he had struck her. She took the two steps needed to come face to face with the Lord Marshal and those golden eyes flashed with menace as she spoke with pure fury. "What the hell makes you think I'll do what you say? What gives you the right to order me around? Who the hell do you think you are?"

Riddick return the glare and suddenly growled low in his throat. The young woman returned the growl. Vaako stood still in shock, watching the two dangerous people in front of him. Neither moved until Riddick whipped off his goggles. If possible, the tension rose higher as they glared at each other without any restrictions. Vaako jumped a little as his friend's growl intensified. Then watched with amazement as the girl backed down and dropped her head.

Minutes passed before she spoke. "Alright." She looked embarrassed but also strangely relieved. Riddick replaced his goggles and turned to Vaako.

When he saw the Lord Marshal struggling with the words to explain what had happened, Vaako just shrugged. "It's an animal thing. I get it."

Riddick broke out in a grin and the girl looked to him. He could tell she was searching for the hidden ridicule or hurt in that statement. Vaako looked at her openly to show that neither was his intention. When she found what she was looking for, she grinned.

"I think I might get to like you." Her teasing grin was enough to make him return it with a smile.

When the transport ship returned, they boarded rapidly. The rising sun was approaching and none of the trio wanted to have a closer experience then they had already had with it. The girl settled in her seat with Vaako and Riddick sitting behind her.

"So, where exactly are we going anyway?" She asked without turning around. Her voice was slowly becoming clearer the more that she used it. It still sounded foreign to her though, after nearly two months of no talking. It reminder her of a time in an alley, rain pouring down in her as she begged for death. She shook off the vague hurt that echoed with her past life memories. No good thinking of people and places that she could no longer return to. She only hoped that her. . . STOP IT!! She screamed at her sub-conscience to be silent. It was those first few weeks after realizing that she wasn't getting home to her planet, that allowed her animal side to take over and soothe her pain and fear, the only way it knew how. Hunting.

Vaako spoke when he saw Riddick nod to him. "We're heading back to the mothership of the Necromonger fleet. Riddick is the Lord Marshal and I am his First of Commanders."

The girl turned to face them. "So you're the guys everybody's terrified of. How did you get to be Lord Marshal? Last I heard, you were a wanted convict."

Riddick smirked as he answered. "Things change. You keep what you kill."

The girl was visibly startled at his answer. "Oookay."

Vaako grinned slightly. "It seems we will be explaining things to you as well. . . Are you going to give us your name?"

The petite brunette smiled. "You hadn't asked me for it yet."

Riddick leaned towards her and Vaako could feel the heat emanating between the two of them. "What's your name, little girl?"

She moved toward the bigger man, stopping until just a mere breath separated their lips. "I ain't no little girl. And I'll show you some time you want to throw down. But to answer your question, my name is Faith Lehane. And I used to be the. . .a Vampire Slayer."


	3. Chapter 3

Once aboard the Basilica, Riddick issued orders to get underway for the Threshold again. He then ordered the hounds to be brought to his rooms after they had been looked over and fed again. Vaako saw Faith tense at his words and realized that it would be the first time that she would be separated from the hounds since her arrival at the former prison. He moved to say something to the man, but it seemed Riddick had noticed Faith's discomfort as well.

He took her arm lightly and spoke softly as if not wanting to spook her. "Vaako has the set of rooms on my right. There is an empty set on the left with an adjoining door. They will be your rooms and you won't be separated from the pack. Okay, Faith?"

Appreciation appeared in her eyes, as the fear started to recede. "Okay. Sorry, it's just that they're the closet thing to a constant in my life since I got here."

"Don't apologize. I should have explained things to you first. Now, let's go. I sent word ahead with the guard that came with us, to get the rooms ready. You too, Vaako."

At his friend's nod, Riddick lead the three of them thru the maze of great ship. Although it had been a long time since anyone had tried anything, Riddick still walked with his senses extended as if waiting for an attack. He noticed that Vaako did the same thing. Faith's actions were a little different. She walked with the deceptive air of one completely at ease. She was anything but, however. Riddick saw her eyes as they flicked left to right taking in all avenues of attack or escape. Her body was held loosely but he knew she was at the ready to fight if need be. Her hands were the most curious. Her right hand clenched and unclenched as if she was used to having something in it. He assumed that it has something to do with her claim of a Vampire slayer. He had heard stories of vampires when he was younger but they were a lost myth now.

When they arrived at the rooms, Vaako bowed to Riddick and nodded to Faith as he went in to his. Riddick let him know to come to his as soon as he had washed. They would have supper together as usual. Riddick motioned with his hand to Faith to continue on to her room. When he opened the door, she was pleased to see that it was very spacious. Two leather sofas and a high backed chair in the lounging area. A small dark wood table with four chairs in what she supposed passed for a kitchen. Certainly it contained a cold box and what may have been cupboards. Probably full of the usual space rations or whatever the equivalent was for the Necros. She wandered to the door on the left. It was her bedroom. She had never really had her own bedroom til after Sunnydale. Motel rooms and filching off Buffy hadn't counted. Then afterwards in England, then Africa. . . She mentally slapped herself. _Enough, girl._ The bed was made of the same wood as that of the table outside. Four poster, thick, soft cotton sheets and a huge down duvet. The colors were dark which suited her fine.

"Does it meet with your approval, Faith?" A voice purred in her ear. It sent shivers down her spine and she thought about how long it had been since she had let anyone get so close without noticing. Long time, but then she knew Riddick was no threat to her. If he had been, Fury would have attacked on Crematoria.

She looked up at him from beneath long dark lashes, feigning shyness. "Very much so, Lord Marshal. It's the biggest bed I have ever seen. I believe I might get lonely."

Riddick took a deep breath and in doing so, got caught up in her scent. It was dark yet soothing. Power, vanilla and something he couldn't quite place yet. He removed his goggles and enthralled her with his unrelenting stare. "You will never be lonely in that bed. All you have to do is say the word."

Faith smirked slightly. "Of course. I expect Fury will want to stay with me during the night anyway. And if not Fury than probably Minona or Oya."

Riddick mock glared as he took in the tease and pretended insult. "Funny, little girl. Minona and Oya? The other females did not have names when I left. I had only given Rage and Fury human names before I left."

Faith became a little more serious at his question. "I know. They . . asked me, I guess, for names a couple of days before you arrived. Minona is an Africa goddess. A protectress. Oya is the goddess of fire and represents female power. I thought them appropriately named." She smiled a little at the memory.

Riddick saw the small smile and noticed how much more beautiful she became when she let herself relax and forget for a few moments. It was gone all too suddenly when she felt the heat of his gaze. He continued to watch her as she began speaking again.

"The males didn't seem as if they wanted a human name. That or they were possibly waiting for you to name them. It's weird but it was almost as if they could sense you were coming back for them. The whole pack was more restless than before. Fury and Rage didn't seem so determined in their actions. Guess animals just know things sometimes."

"Sometimes." Riddick said lightly. "Anyway, thru that door there is the bath. The door outside to the right is the door that leads to my rooms. When you've bathed, there are some clothes in that closet. Necro clothes but they are comfortable. Course, if you want to dress like the nobility I can have the tailor come in and have them fit you with dresses." He laughed out loud at the look of distaste that came across her face. "Just kidding. The hounds are being looked at right now to make sure they're alright but they'll be there by the time you arrive. Is there anything else you need before I go?"

Faith looked at the man that had saved her life. She wondered why it always seemed to be a man with a dangerous past that saved her. Of course, with this one, she doubted that he would be setting her on a path of redemption. "I'm good. Five by five, even. Look Riddick, I'm not very good at this but. . . thank you. I don't think I would have lasted much longer down there. I was slowly beginning to lose touch and had you been any longer, I may have been feral. This. . .gift was taking over, to try and keep me alive, but I was losing the grip of reality. So thank you." Faith looked to the floor. She hated being indebted to anyone but Riddick was different. He, like her, had been adopted to the pack and they were alphas.

Riddick smiled genuinely at her. "No problem. And don't worry too much about your gift, as you call it. It makes you that much more interesting. Now go. Just come on thru when your done. Cy and I will be waiting, with open ears."

Faith glanced up into those silver lights, and nodded. "Yeah. Probably be good to tell someone and not have them think I'm completely crazy."

Riddick only nodded and walked out of the bedroom. Faith waited til she heard the sound of the adjoining door close and stripped off. She stood in front of the mirror and studied her body. It was mostly the same. Slayer healing kept her from getting too wore down. She had a few more scars than the last time she took stock. Her hair was much longer than it had ever been. Reached below her mid back. That would have to go tomorrow. At least to her shoulders. Her eyes were a little sunken and held a guarded look even now. She sighed and turned to the shower.

Minutes later she was relaxing into the hottest water she could stand. She let it pour over her drenching her completely. After a few minutes she reached for the shampoo and was surprised to find it scented similar to her own. The familiarness brought tears to her eyes. Her slayer sister had given her a huge basket of all of her favorites for Christmas. Just a month before their trip to Greece.

She washed her hair twice then used the conditioner. Her hair felt clean and soft again, bringing out her inner valley girl in pleasure. Vanilla scented body wash covered her body in wonderful softness. It wasn't very often that she could just be a girl but now was one of those rare times.

Rinsing off and again letting the water drench her, she let her mind wander to Vaako. He was a good looking specimen of man. . or Necro anyway. Tall, dark hair yet pale skin. She assumed it had to do with the being half dead. Strange, she usually wasn't comfortable around strangers and he didn't cause her slayer senses to tingle at all. But then he wasn't fully dead, so maybe that was it. He was obviously good at his job. She wasn't sure what First of Commanders was but she assumed that he held the position because he deserved it. He definitely took his protection of his Lord Marshal seriously. She had noticed that even when Riddick had merely moved to talk to one of the other commanders, Vaako checked to make sure there was nothing in the other's stance or actions to suggest an attack.

That brought her thoughts to Riddick. God, but that man was fine. She was sure that even Buffy, who was still in morning over losing her lover again, would have agreed. The shaven head, muscles, dark skin among countless paleness. And those eyes. She snorted. Funny that she was so taken in by his eyes when he was so taken in by hers. Silver and Gold. Like the male and female hellhounds. Strange. Of course, everything about him was different from the stories she had heard. Jamison had merely confirmed what she had already been told by countless others. A relentless killer who was the Golden Goose for all mercs. Her inner animal had howled with glee upon realizing who stood in front of her in the prison. _MATE!!_

She shivered as she felt the presence within her rising a little at the train of her thoughts. _Stop it! Mate or not, we are not going to lust over him like some bitch in heat. Need to know more about him and tell him our past. Then, we'll see what happens._

Faith waited with bated breath until she felt the presence recede. She sighed deeply with relief. Reaching over to the tap, she turned the water off and got out to dry off. The towel she wrapped around herself was warm, thick cotton and covered her from chest to feet. It was a good thing because when she stepped out into the bedroom, Riddick was sitting on the bed, petting Fury while Minona and Oya lay on the floor. Fury jumped up quickly and rushed to Faith. She nudged Faith's leg until she knelt down and looked into the animal's eyes. She smiled at the feeling of relief she felt coming from the female.

"It's okay, Fury. I was just getting cleaned." Faith spoke softly and caressed the hound's head gently.

Riddick stood slowly and walked over to the pair on the floor. He reached up and rubbed Fury's head as well, his fingers brushing against Faith's, sending tingles down her arm to her spine. "They were so restless in my room, that Vaako opened the door for them. Fury actually licked him as they went thru. The males are still in my room but I bet they want to see you as well."

Faith smiled at him. "Kay. I'll just be a few minutes. They can stay here with me til then."

Riddick chuckled. "Yeah. Like I was going to try and get them to leave."

Faith grinned. "Funny. Now get out and let a girl get dressed in peace."

"Pushy aren't you?" Riddick smirked. "By the way, anything special you want for supper?"

Faith thought about it for a second. "Nah. I never really had enough of anything while I was here to have a favorite. Although," she grinned evilly, "if you found chocolate anything, I would repay you in anyway you saw fit."

Riddick drew a sharp breathe. "Really. Well, I'll have to see what I can do." Turning slowly and grinning at her, he left the bedroom and seconds later Faith heard the door close again.

"Well girls. How about I get dressed and then we can get back to the boys?" Faith didn't really expect an answer as she finished drying her hair. When she was done, she opened the closet to see what was there. Surprisingly, there were leather pants. Soft cotton shirts, silk pants and the matching sleeveless bolero jackets. She smiled as she thought about what Dawn would have said about the limited yet comfortable selection. Dawn. . .God she hoped that she was alright. Hoped that the redheaded witch had left her alone.

While she wanted the leather pants, she didn't see any underwear and was reluctant to tempt fate. Instead she tried on the silk pants and found them to be more form fitting than she thought. The open jacket went on next over a sleeveless shirt and she braided her hair quickly. Curling strands already escaping, framed her face. Wishing for mascara or lipstick, she settled for biting her lip slightly to bring out the color. She turned to the mirror and saw that although she wasn't back to her pre-planet hopping days, she looked much better than an hour ago.

She headed for the door and turned to glance at the hounds. The three jumped up quickly and followed her. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, Faith opened the door that lead to Riddick's rooms.

Vaako had showered and dressed faster than usual. He wanted to be in the room before Faith. Wanted to observe the change in Riddick as the young woman entered. For all he teased his friend, he knew that Riddick would never search out a consort from the Necros. Be it a one off or something longer. He was in just too precarious a position until they reached the Threshold. Anyone could be secretly conspiring or become too attached and therefore a problem.

But something about Faith called out to Riddick. Vaako saw it in his gentle treatment of her. The assigning of the rooms that would normally be for the Lord Marshal's Chief of Advisors. But Riddick had denied the man the right. Something that Baan had not been happy about. The man had complained for days that he was still in his old rooms, while Vaako had received his rightful place. Needless to say Baan was getting close to being promoted to full dead.

He had hardly been in Riddick's rooms for a few minutes when the hounds had been brought in. He had stayed still as Riddick commanded and after a few seconds, Rage had stalked over to him. He had been nudged, sniffed and finally a single lick of the hand. He released the breath he hadn't known he was holding when the rest lay on the floor, relaxing in his presence.

That had lasted for ten minutes, when the females began to get antsy. Rage growled lightly but was put in his place by a fierce growl from Fury. Riddick looked curiously at them. But Vaako saw the problem. He walked very slowly to the door of Faith's room and opened it. Minona and Oya, as he would later learn, bounded by him with a purr. Fury was slower and she nudged his leg with her head before licking his hand. Riddick smiled at him.

"Seems you have an uncanny ability with them too, hey Cy?" He grinned at his friends scowl.

"More like common sense, Rick." But he smiled after sitting down. "You should go in there too. Faith might get a start to have them in there without expecting it." His smile grew when Riddick stood quickly.

"Yeah. You're right. Wouldn't want to spook her. Be right back." With that he was gone, Vaako's laughter ringing in the room.

When he'd returned to say that Faith was almost ready, Vaako was puzzled at his next question.

"Do Necros eat chocolate?" His face was so serious that Vaako thought something was wrong.

"Yes. There are several desserts that are made with chocolate. You can also get just bars of several different flavors. Why?"

Riddick's face changed completely. "Call up the food techs and tell them along with supper to send up at least twelve different kinds of chocolate."

Vaako nodded still confused. Until he heard Riddick's whispered thoughts. "Anyway I see fit to repay me, if I find chocolate."

He bit his lip to keep from laughing as he relayed the message from the Lord Marshal. The food techs seemed happy to prepare something especially for him.

Faith walked in seconds later and Vaako understood why Riddick wanted the chocolate. She looked so much better just from the shower and clean clothes alone. "Faith. You look better. How are you feeling?"

Giving Vaako a genuine smile she sat down in between the two men at the table. "I feel wonderful. Although, I think I'm going to cut my hair tomorrow. Longer than I've ever had it and it's driving me nuts. Other than that and wanting to eat, I'm good."

Riddick smirked, no doubt thinking of the chocolate. "Well, food should be here shortly. And as we promised that we'd talk, I'll start."

Riddick began with John's capture of him, leaving his past for another time. He told her of the planet with the never ending night and the creatures. Of leaving Jack and Iman on New Mecca. The years in between meeting them again and ended with the death of the previous Lord Marshal.

Vaako added things here and there and told what little he remembered of his past before the Necromongers. Of Wulia and their subsequent divorce after her punishment. Each man spoke softly of the young woman named Kyra and Faith understood and respected their loss.

Just as Vaako finished, the food arrived and when she saw the chocolate, Faith felt tears gather in her eyes. This was the one thing that no matter what happened, would bring her slayer sister around. No matter what the fight or problem, load Buffy with chocolate and she was yours.

Riddick worried that he had done something wrong when he saw the tears, but when he found himself with a lapful of petite brunette, he smiled.

"Thank you. I. . .thank you, Riddick." She whispered.

She wiped her face and stood up again. Smiling she dug into her food and relaxed. The men began eating as well. They finished long before her and when Riddick teased her about eating so much for someone so small, Faith glared at him and merely replied, "Slayer Metabolism."

When she was finished the meal and had picked thru the chocolate, Riddick turned to her with an expectant look. She sighed audibly but nodded.

"Okay. I'll try to condense it as much as possible without leaving anything important out. But let me get it all out, okay? Questions after, deal?" Faith looked to the both of them pleadingly.

Both men nodded swiftly. And then Faith took a deep breath. "In the beginning, my world was not a paradise as some thought. It was a demon playground. They ruled the earth and it was chaos. Eventually however, the demons withdrew to other planes and dimensions. But the last one to leave, bit and mixed his blood with a man. He became the first half breed, later known as a vampire. He bit others who bit others, til they were numerous all over the Earth. A group of men, who if I ever meet in Hell will pay, decided that they needed a warrior to protect them. They took the essence of a demon and forced it into a woman. She became the first Slayer. They created the Slayer line in such a way, that when the Slayer died another would take her place. One girl in each generation, one girl with the strength and skill to kill the vampires and stop the forces of evil. There was always only one. Until Buffy Summers became the Slayer. . .


	4. Chapter 4

Faith stopped til the ache in her chest loosened. The two men sat quietly and waited for her to regain her composure. She sighed and started again.

"Buffy was 'called' at fifteen and a year later moved to Sunnydale. Also known as Boca del Inferno or the Hellmouth. And it was exactly that. There was a seal, that when opened lead into hell. . . but I'll get back to that. There was an old master vampire there and he wanted to open the Hellmouth. Buffy went to stop him as the prophecy stated she would and died as it said she would. But our friend Xander gave her CPR, that's restarting her heart and breathing, and brought her back to life. But because she had died for a short amount of time, another Slayer was called. I was living on the other side of the country at this point and knew nothing about all of this yet. Most slayers are called from potentials that the Council of Watchers, that's the guys who literally watch us, locate. But Buffy and I were off the radar. The other Slayer was a potential and was all about the job. She died while helping Buffy stop an apocalypse. I was called when she bit it, but didn't make my way to Sunnyhell until later that year."

Faith stopped to take a drink and sneak a glance at the men. They showed no signs of disbelief. Just curiosity. For that she was thankful. Any more cynicism and she would lose it all together.

"Okay. So long story short. I went to help but got jealous of the great life of Buffy Summers. Great watcher, great friends, great boyfriend. . .even if he was a vampire with a soul. So I got. . .dangerous for a while. In the end, Buffy put me down. A coma for 8 months. When I woke, I went on a revenge trip. But she put me down again. I hit the train to L.A. where her ex, the souled vampire lived. I did some things I'm not proud of. But in the end, Angel got thru to me and I turned myself in. I was in jail for a while before busting out to help said vampire. Then back to Sunnyhell to help with the brewing apocalypse. This was the big one. The First Evil, the root of all evil in my dimension, had discovered how to enter our world. Buffy had died again, and been brought back to life and it screwed the dimensional lines or something. Anyway, to fight it, she came up with the idea to use this mystical Slayer weapon, she'd found, as a conduit. Willow," her Faith swallowed harshly as the fury that was building in her threatened to overtake her. But she took deep breaths and closed her eyes. Minutes later she was back under control. "Sorry. Willow is a witch. And she mojo'd the scythe so that every girl who could be a Slayer became a Slayer. Hundreds of girls instantly with the power to fight vampires and demons. We had some of them with us already and we opened the seal to the hellmouth and went down into it. We won the fight because of Buffy's new boyfriend, Spike. Another souled vampire. He died and Buffy lost it for a while. We all traveled to England to set up the New Council of Watchers. The previous one had been destroyed by the First. Buffy, with her sister Dawn, moved to Rome to get away from it all. She was really out of it for a while with grief and did some things that I know she wasn't proud of."

Riddick could see the hurt radiating from Faith as she relayed her story. He leaned forward and took her arm. He stood and moved to the couch with her, as did Vaako. Once settled between the two, Faith briefly smiled and began again.

"Okay. So, our friend Xander moved to Africa to get away from it all too. He had lost his lover in the fight as well. Willow continued to study magic and I helped train the new Slayers. Spike got brought back but Buffy didn't know until he and Angel died in L.A. This time she lost it all together. She packed up and left Rome and refused contact with Giles, our watcher, who had known Spike was alive. She went to Xander and about 2 months later, asked me to join them. We had made our peace before Sunnyhell went to. . . hell, but hadn't gotten closer til I moved down. The three of us were inseparable. Nothing sexual, just friends trying to move on from their past. Until Willow showed up. She had gone off the deep end before and tried to end the world with magic years ago. So when she found some obscure text related to Slayers and some mystical holy place in Africa, we were skeptical. She convinced us to look for it and when we found it. . . when we found it. . .well let's just say we should have left right away if we knew what would happen eventually because of it. Or gone back when we were alone, at least."

Faith stopped again and took a drink of wine before continuing.

"When a Slayer is called, they are to receive a kit that has been passed down for generations. In it was a shadow man thingy. . .I don't know exactly what it was but it created a portal that brought the Slayer to the men who created the Slayer line. Buffy had gone thru, back in Sunnyhell and they had offered her more power by shoving her full of demon essence again. She refused, broke their little stick toys and was then brought back home by the others. They took offense to this and in their time created a place of revenge. They created situations that would lead to someone finding this information and sending Buffy into the spot. What they didn't count on was me being there as well. The was never meant to be more than one Slayer so they never accounted for two being there. The revenge would have been perfect for them had I not been there. As soon as a Slayer presence was registered, the ritual began. They had planned for her to be totally consumed by the demon spirit and become almost pure demon rather than human. With two of us, the spirit was confused and split in half, each of us receiving a share. It. . .changed us. Stronger, faster and less caring of our 'sacred' duty. We left that cave and did what we wanted. Want. Take. Have. That was us. The being inside us absorbed the tainted Slayer essence and we lost that connection to the others. Became sort of a whole new breed of Slayer. Except, it would only ever be the two of us."

Tears gathered in her eyes as Faith leaned back on the couch. Vaako squeezed her hand gently. "You can stop for tonight if you wish, Faith."

Faith smiled lightly and shook her head. She stood suddenly and began to pace. "No. I need to tell it all tonight. Don't know if I could begin again tomorrow. So where was I. ."

"Right. New breed of Slayer. Except we didn't act for the Council. We became assassins for hire. Didn't matter what the job, we did it. Although we drew the line at children or mothers. We had lost so much of our childhood to Slaying and neither of us wanted to put a child thru the trauma of losing their mother. Just a thing I guess. Needless to say, the Council was not happy with us. Xander stayed our friend and Buffy's sister turned her back on the Council where she was a Watcher in training. She had lost Buffy before because of Slaying, she wasn't going to lose her again no matter what. The four of us moved around. Xander handled the clients. Dawn handled payment. Buffy and I did the rest. It was satisfying. Til Willow found us. Buffy and I had done a job in Greece for a warlock and just arrived home when Willow blew in the door. She had us bound and unconscious before we had time to react. When we woke, she was sitting on the floor with a spell all laid out. Giles was there too. Dawn begged them to stop. To not interfere in our lives again. But they wouldn't listen. Xander. . .Xander was still out. I don't know if he ever woke up. Willow actually slapped Dawn and said that she was going to remove all memory of the past two years from her mind after she was done with us. She started the spell and Buffy and I swore to her that when we got free she was going to die. She just stared at us. She was trying to remove the essence that had entered us and banish it to another dimension. But because it had absorbed our Slayer essence, it was a part of us and couldn't be taken. There was a lot of pain, Buffy screaming, Dawnie crying and than I blacked out. When I woke up, I was here. I tried to find a way back but when I couldn't, the demon took over and I took out revenge on whoever got in my way. Hence the bounty and I became a fantasy catch for the mercs. Almost as big a fantasy as you, Riddick."

Riddick smirked. "Lots of things big on me that ain't fantasy, baby." Faith laughed at his ego.

"I'll have to see that to believe it. And no that was not an invitation." Faith joked. But she became serious again when she resumed her tale. "I have no idea what happened to Dawnie or Xander. But I'm mostly worried about Buffy. If I ended up here, why wasn't she with me. If she came at all. Maybe she's somewhere worse, alone like I am or my worse nightmare is that it worked on her and she's home living a life under the rule of Giles. I know she'd rather have died than be a puppet again."

Vaako rose and took her hand gently as he looked into her golden eyes. "You do know that you are not alone anymore, right? You have Riddick and me, even the hounds, now."

Faith blinked and gave him a brilliant smile that took his breath away. "Thank you, Vaako. Funny how with all things I have done in my life, those simple words can help make the hurt lessen." Faith leaned into him and gave him a hug.

She then turned to Riddick, who had moved to stand next to the pair, and gave him a hug as well. He hesitated then gave into the feeling. When she let go he felt strangely empty. _MATE!!_ He shook his head slightly, wondering where the hell that stray thought had come from.

Faith yawned as she stretched. "Well, gentlemen. I am exhausted. Off to bed I go and I'll see you all in the morning?"

Riddick and Vaako looked to each other before Riddick nodded to her. "Yeah. Come on over when you get up. We'll have breakfast here before we start on your training. Gonna have to learn a few things, like piloting a ship."

Faith grinned. "Cool. Can't wait. Night, boys."

As she turned to go, Vaako called her name. "Faith! Before you go. What was the name of your planet and system? Our records go back centuries, nearly a thousand years. Perhaps I can find some information on your home world? And perhaps I can send out a few scout ships with Buffy's description, see if they can get any leads. "

Faith blinked back tears. "Thank you, Vaako. It's called Earth. In the Milky Way Galaxy. Nine planets orbiting a sun. Asteroid belt in the middle I think. I don't remember much from elementary school but if I saw pictures I might recognize things."

Vaako smiled. "I'll get on it first thing tomorrow. Good night, Faith." She smiled at them both before closing the door behind her.

Riddick caught his friends gaze. "Tell Breezy I want see her in the morning before Faith gets here. Her people would have the most accurate records and might know where Faith's world is."

Vaako made a noise of agreement. "Hmm. Better explain the Elementals to Faith though. Don't want her to think you're keeping secrets. I believe she would take offense." The raised eyebrow spoke volumes.

Riddick snorted. "I think you may be right. Good night, Cy." His First returned the good bye and left. Riddick continued to stare at the door until Rage sat next to him. He absently rubbed the armor plated head. "Gotta get her mind off things until we get more info. Wonder if she would want to spar. I have to see if her strength is what she says it is. That'd be interesting to find out. What do you think, Rage?" He looked down at the beast and swore he saw it grinning. "Yeah, she's something, isn't she."

Faith undressed and slipped on the silk nightshirt she found on her bed. She wondered who had laid it out but was too tired to think about it. Fury had stayed with Rage, but Minona and Oya had followed her from Riddick's rooms. They lay on the giant bed with her and their immense body heat, warmed her. She thought about what she had told the two men. While she had left some things out, the important points had been made. She only hoped that they didn't think less of her when she finally told them all of it. Shaking her head, she remembered the rumors of Riddick and of the brutality of the Necros. She doubted either would look down on her.

Tears slowly ran down her face as she thought again of Buffy. They had become so much more than friends over those two years. More than sisters. They were two halves of a whole and would not be complete without the other. She physically ached sometimes and wondered if it was Buffy somewhere, hurting. Poor Xander and Dawnie. They probably didn't remember anything of their life because of Willow. They had each become amazing people without the restrictions of the Council and Giles. She and Buffy were constantly checking backgrounds on boys that flocked to Dawn. Ditto for the girls after Xander.

After Africa, Faith had never taken a lover. It just didn't feel right with Buffy mourning Spike. It was as if, because her other half was in mourning so was she. It didn't bother her at all. Buffy couldn't have her soul mate, but she could have Faith to make her whole and they both accepted that. Somewhere, Faith knew Spike understood and loved Buffy from wherever, willing her to be happy. Dawn often said that Spike and Angel would be proud of both of them for setting out on their own. Buffy would brighten at that and it was always a good day when that happened.

Faith rolled over and was struck by the now familiar ache. It radiated hurt into her soul and for a brief second she thought she heard Buffy crying for her. As she tried to concentrate, the feeling left her. But it was the strongest it had ever been. Faith began to sob in earnest and didn't feel Minona get off the bed. What she did feel, minutes later, was two strong arms wrapping around her and being pulled to rest against a hard yet warm chest. She gave into the comfort and continued to cry. Moments later she felt the pull of Morpheus and offered no resistance.

Riddick sighed as he held Faith, while stroking her hair back from her face. He swore to himself that he would do everything in his power to find out about Earth and if there was any trace of the other Slayer in this dimension. He kissed the top of her head and gave into sleep himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Riddick's internal alarmclock woke him long before Faith the next morning. He stayed still for a moment, relishing in the warm, small, strong body wrapped around his. During the night, he had rolled on to his back. Faith had followed and her head now resided on his broad shoulder. Her left arm across his body and her hand nestled on the tanned muscles of his bare chest. Her left leg was thrown across his and rested in between them. Her distinct scent filled his nose and again he was struck by the power that emanated off of the petite brunette. He unconsciously pulled her tighter against his body and in doing so woke her.

Faith knew as soon as she came awake, that she was not alone. Before her sleepy brain could comprehend that it was Riddick, her senses identified him thru his scent. God, the man was drenched in power. There was another lingering scent that she couldn't place. Some kind of strong dark spice. It made her mouth water and her skin tingle. With her mouth so close to that tanned skin, she debated licking it to see if it tasted of the spice she longed to name. Instead when she felt Riddick pull her closer she tilted her head.

The room was still dark and silver eyes met golden. This time there was no battle of wills, no dominance of another. It was curiosity and a search to see if the other felt what they had.

Faith's eyes flashed brightly. _MATE!!_ This time she allowed the notion, and let the thought and emotion reflect in her eyes. There was something about this man, this fellow predator that called to her demon side.

When Riddick saw Faith's eyes flash and felt rather than saw her thoughts echoed in those golden pools, his own animal howled with glee. _MATE!!_ It was all that he could do not to take her there and then. He argued with his subconscious. _She's not ready for you, us yet. She's still hurting badly._

"What's happening between us, Riddick?" Faith found her voice with difficulty. She saw his need and couldn't understand his reluctance.

Riddick shook his head to clear it a little. "I think you know the answer to that. I haven't ever felt anything like this for anyone. But you're still hurting, Faith. I don't want to push you only to have you resent me." He chuckled humorlessly. "Never thought that I'd give a damn about what anyone else wanted."

Faith reached up to the hardened warrior before her. She placed a gentle hand on his face and drew his eyes back to hers. "Thank you, Riddick. I do need some time to figure out how I'm going to survive here. Buffy. . .Buffy is literally my other half because of the demon in us. But it goes beyond that now. I get an ache sometimes. A physical ache and last night, just before you came in. . . . . Riddick I swear I heard her cry out to me."

Riddick looked to her with sympathy. "If she's in this dimension, we'll find her. Vaako will not stop til he's found something for you. Plus, we have someone else we can ask about your home-world. She's what we call an Elemental. Her race studies and records all kinds of things. It's highly likely that they'll have something."

Faith smiled the smile, that Riddick was quickly becoming to recognize as one of near complete joy. "Thank you. Even if they can just let me know things are good there. I don't think that I can go back. I've changed to much to return there. Even if it means leaving Buffy."

Riddick smirked. "Well, you will always be welcome here with me." Faith slapped him jokingly. "Yeah, got that memo. Kinda hard not too, what with it pressing against my thigh and all."

Riddick chuckled deeply. "Nothing kinda hard about it at all, little girl."

Faith did something then that she hadn't done in a very long time. She blushed. Letting go of Riddick, she rolled over and stood from the bed. "Men! Not matter what time, age or dimension."

This brought a deep echoing laughter from the man on the bed. "I'll head over to my rooms before Vaako gets there. Don't want him getting any ideas. Or more ideas anyway. Breezy will be there shortly and we'll have breakfast. Okay, with you?"

Faith nodded. "That's fine. I'll be over shortly. Then later I need to cut my hair. And find some place to spar. Have to get rid of all this tension and a good brawl does it just as well as a bone melting tumble." Her eyes darken as she said that.

Riddick narrowed his eyes at her intended tease. "You're playing with fire, little girl."

Faith smirked. "Fire pretty." With that she headed to the bathroom. Riddick was left standing with some tension of his own. But he smiled, threw on his warm robe and walked to his rooms.

When he opened the door, he saw that Aereon was already there waiting for him, making him glad for the robe. "Good morning, Lord Marshal."

Riddick scowled. "I really hate it when you call me that, you know."

The Elemental grinned. "Yes and that's exactly why I do it. Have to get my fun where I can. You refuse to let me bate the Lords and Dames when you hold court."

"That's because most of them hate you and your insults go over their heads." Riddick returned. "I see you got my message about our new addition to the family?"

Aereon nodded. "Yes. Vaako didn't say much except that she was young, pretty and was a match for you in wit." She smiled at the thought of Riddick having someone in his life that could possibly be an equal for him.

Riddick smirked. "Yeah, you could say that. Helps that she has an animal side that mine has decided is it's mate."

Aereon looked slightly shocked at this. "Really. I'll have to add that to my calculations. Where is she from?"

Riddick gestured for the other woman to sit. "Be right back. I don't want to distract your thinking with my half naked body."

The older woman frowned. "Do not flatter yourself, young one." But the corners of her mouth tilted up. She sincerely hoped that Riddick never chose to Convert. She didn't want him to lose his humor or lust for life with the Purifying.

Just as Riddick entered his bedroom, Vaako knocked on his door and entered upon Aereon's greeting. "Aereon. Where's Riddick?"

She smirked as she pointed to the bedroom. "He's just returned from next door, after all night."

"Nothing happened, old woman!" Came the indignant shout.

Vaako shared the smirk and sat at the table. "Ah. I doubt Faith let him get away with anything. Has she been over yet?"

Aereon shook her head and looked to Riddick as he returned. He was still frowning at her and it made her laugh lightly.

Riddick looked to his First and explained. "Minona came and got me about an hour after Faith went to bed. She was upset and I stayed with her to calm her down. That's it." He frowned again at Vaako's unconvinced nod of agreement. "Can we get back on topic here? Did you find anything out about Faith's home-world?"

Vaako sighed and shook his head. "No. Nothing. That doesn't mean anything, though. It just means that Necros hadn't visited her galaxy. Of course, if she was thrown into another dimension, we wouldn't have come across her world."

Aereon sat up straighter at the mention of dimensions. "She's from another dimension?"

Riddick nodded. "She thinks herself, and maybe another girl were tossed thru, by a witch from her world."

"What exactly is the name of her world?" Aereon was very curious now.

Vaako answered her. "She just called it Earth. In the Milky Way galaxy."

Aereon scoffed. "She's lying."

Riddick turned dangerous eyes to the Elemental. "What do you mean she's lying? Do you know of her home-world?"

The woman nodded. "Yes. Earth was in a different dimension. It was a planet of interest to us for many reasons. But it was destroyed by unknown forces."

A gasp came from behind the three and upon turning saw a pale faced Faith standing in the doorway to her rooms. "It. . .it was destroyed. . . that can't. . .No. ."

Aereon saw the newcomer for the first time and noticed her beauty. She could also sense the dangerous undercurrent of a predator from her. "Yes."

Riddick glared at the older woman and went to Faith. "It must have happened after you left. Maybe that's why you were thrown into this dimension."

Aereon snorted. "I don't know what kind of story she told you, but it is impossible that she is from Earth."

Vaako was upset now as well. "Why is that so impossible?"

"Because Earth was destroyed three hundred years ago." Came the reply.

Faith dropped to her knees. She was shaking her head and ignoring the loud discussion going on around her. Gone, her world was gone. Even though she knew she wouldn't return, she was grieved to have to think that everything she had loved was gone. Xander, Dawnie, maybe Buffy, the beach in Cuba where they had stayed for two months during a job, the small memorial they had created for Spike and Angel. She began to sob and barely felt Riddick lift her in his arms and sit on the couch. He rubbed her back as he cradled her close to his chest.

"Riddick. I'm telling you it's impossible." Aereon was still arguing. There was no way this girl was from the long dead planet.

"I would know if she were lying. I would feel it." Riddick continued to argue. He knew Faith was telling the truth. The disagreement continued until finally Faith spoke.

"I don't know what it is you think you know but I am from Earth. Third planet in the solar system. Had it's own moon. Saturn with the huge rings," she was interrupted by the Elemental.

"Someone could have told you that." Aereon argued.

Faith stood up and glared at the woman. "I've been here for six months. And before I got stuck on Crematoria I moved around. Nobody knew about Earth, so don't tell me I could have just found out about it that way." She moved closer to Aereon and spoke with determination. "Ask me something only someone from Earth would know. Something only your race, with it's _interest_ in my planet, would know." She finished with a sneer.

Aereon was intimidated by the younger woman but tried to keep it from showing. "Alright. There was a huge event in 2003 that affected the northern hemisphere."

Faith frowned. "I don't remember anything huge. . .Unless you mean when Sunnydale got sucked into the ground."

Aereon narrowed her eyes. "Alright. You still could have read that somewhere. Answer this. Earth was continuously under attack by forces that 90 percent of the world knew nothing about. Or rather chose to ignore. Who were they?" She stared at the younger girl. There was no reason for her to know this and she wondered what explanation she would try to give to the Lord Marshal for not knowing.

Faith's expression never changed when she began to speak. "If that's your twisted way of asking if I know about demons, then yes I do. But the biggest threat was of course, vampires. They just keep multiplying no matter how many you dust in a night."

Aereon was speechless. Earth's battle with the demon world was not well known. "You know about vampires, then?" Although vampires had been a known species in this dimension, they were now considered to be a myth. And a not very well known one at that.

Faith snorted. "Kinda hard not too when I am. . .was a Vampire Slayer." She was about to continue when she saw that the Elemental had turned completely white with shock. "Hey, you alright?"

Aereon couldn't draw a breath. Vampire Slayer. Right here in front of her. "You are. . .were a Vampire Slayer?" At Faith's hesitant nod she gasped sharply. "Oh my . . Faith. . .your name is Faith."

Again Faith nodded hesitantly. She tensed, waiting for an attack. "Yeah. Faith."

Aereon closed her eyes and when she opened them seconds later, they were a little filled with awe. "Faith Lehane the Vampire Slayer."

Faith backed away from the older woman and turned to Riddick and Vaako. "Wanna tell me how this chick knows my name or did you tell her?"

Riddick shook his head and the motion was echoed by Vaako. Faith turned back to the woman. She seemed to have regained some of her composure and color.

"Forgive me, Faith. It's just that we studied your planet and the Slayer line in particular for many millennium. When the planet was destroyed we thought all life had been lost and the Slayer line dead."

Faith nodded her acceptance of the apology. "No problem. I take it that you have all the info on what went down after Sunnyhell and then Africa?" She was a little nervous at the thought of anyone having so much information on her past life.

Aereon nodded. "We recorded most everything. But lost contact with the Elemental that had been stationed there about two weeks before whatever happened. I believe that you and Buffy Summers had just left for Greece."

Faith swallowed the raw agony at her sister's name. "Yeah. When we returned, Willow was waiting for us." She told Aereon the rest of the story in a whispered voice. The hurt from her possible vision of Buffy calling for her, still present.

Aereon frowned. "Willow Rosenburg. Too much power for one so young." Her face took on a thoughtful look. "If I'm calculating correctly, Earth was destroyed around the time that you and Buffy were attacked by Willow and a, Rupert Giles."

Faith felt rage coursing thru her. "Wouldn't surprise me if that bitch destroyed the world trying to _fix_ me and Buffy. God, I'm so glad she's dead."

Aereon grimaced at the rage and murderous glare in the young woman's golden eyes. "I will go and contact the Council of Elders of my world. I will convince them to send me all the information that we have. Perhaps we can figure out how you ended up being sent three hundred years into the future as well as another dimension." She stood quickly and moved to the door, only to turn back at Faith's voice.

"Thank you. Do you think you could see if they have any info on Buffy? I keep getting these flashes of pain and I swear that I can hear her calling for me. I think she's here in this time and dimension. . . alone . .somewhere." Faith's voice broke a little and tears filled her eyes.

Aereon smiled slightly, suddenly full of compassion for the young woman. "Of course. I'll make contact with several others in different systems to see if they've heard of a young woman entering the current time-line." With another gentle smile, she left.

Faith remained standing where she was. Riddick looked to Vaako and motioned with his head. Vaako was about to leave when Faith grabbed his arm. "Don't go yet. Let's eat. Then give me the grand tour. Ending with the training rooms. I have to get rid of this emotion and sparring will do it. If not, someone will end up badly hurt or dead and I don't want to lose control."

Vaako studied the face of the brunette and saw her seriousness and fear for what could happen. He nodded as did Riddick. "Okay, Faith. Whatever you need."

Faith smiled. "Thanks. Lemme just change while we wait for the food. And then, I'll try not to kick both of your asses too badly." She returned to her room to change into something more comfortable to spar in.

Riddick looked to his First. "I think she's serious."

Vaako grinned. "I'm not sure I want to find out." The two men shared a smirk before heading to their respective rooms to change. The next few hours were bond to be interesting and hopefully enough to keep Faith from slipping into a depression.


	6. Chapter 6

After finishing breakfast, that included chocolate chip pancakes at Faith's request, Riddick, Vaako and Faith headed to one of the training rooms, saving the tour for later. She was pleased to see that one part of the floor was covered in mats. There were several punching bags and a speed bag. And what looked to be a pommel horse.

Faith glanced at Riddick who seem to have a confused look on his face. "What's up?"

Riddick shook his head slightly. "Don't remember this stuff being in here before."

Vaako grinned. "It wasn't. I suggested to Aereon that she have the room set up as it would have been on Earth." His brow furrowed as he turned to Faith. "I hope I haven't taken liberties, Faith?"

Faith smiled. "Nope. This is great. I was wondering how I was going to train without the stuff I was used too."

Vaako let out a small breath in relief. "Well, how about you warm up. I'm curious as too how you train on these."

Faith nodded and moved over to the pommel horse first. She snorted as she remembered the first time Buffy had shown her how to warm up on it. She teased Buffy, saying it was a poor substitute for a guy between her legs. Buffy's frustrated eye roll had them laughing seconds later.

Vaako and Riddick watched in amazement as Faith gripped the two handles and pulled herself into a perfect handstand. As she dropped her legs and swung sideways, they each took a sharp breath. Faith continued singing her legs around in a circle, lifting each hand as she did. She walked her hands from one end of the horse to the other, never stopping her circular motion. She repeated this continuously. Once she had returned to the handles, she sent her legs back over her head. Her momentum carried her up into the air and twisting twice, she landed softly.

She smirked at the looks on the men's faces. "That gentlemen is how you work the horse." She flipped her braided hair over her shoulder and walked to the speed bag.

Riddick noticed that she had hardly broken a sweat. He wondered just what else being a Slayer meant. The steady beating rhythm of Faith's punch on the smaller bag caused him to look up. Her hands were a total blur. Looking to Vaako, he shook his head. Vaako grinned back.

Faith lost herself in the familiar routine. If she closed her eyes, she could imagine being back in Africa before it all went bad. She and Buffy switching back and forth on the equipment as Dawnie and Xander told them about their next job. Her feet carried her over to the full size bag. Once there, she lost herself in the visual of her imagination.

She was in a graveyard, surrounded by vamps with nothing but a single stake in her hand. Her movements were fluid and had a grace to them that was only gained from years of training and practical experience. Left leg sweep, followed up an elbow to the sternum. A right jab, twist to catch them with a left backhand. A flurry of punches, a kick to the mid-section. Each move sending her attackers back but had more advancing.

Finally she got the upper hand with a high kick to the head, using her momentum to flip herself backwards. Left, right, kick, punch, sweep. The vamps were getting better. They seemed to be countering her attack effortlessly. She pushed down the anxiety of thinking this might be someone's good day, and pushed herself harder. When she went for a thigh kick only to send it toward the mid-section, she knew she had her opponent. He dropped to the ground, she sat perched on his chest. Her hand resting over his heart and a wicked grin on her face.

Silver eyes stared up at her, unblinking. Faith gasped. "Oh God. Riddick. I'm so sorry. I was. . .I." She didn't know how to explain that she was lost in her imaging's.

Riddick smirked. "Thought I was a vampire, did you?"

Faith blushed but nodded. "Yeah. It was a training tactic Buffy and I set up for us and the girls during the last days of Sunnyhell. Afterwards, we realized how well it worked and kept it up. I guess I just forgot for a minute."

Vaako looked on in shock. This tiny woman had defeated the Lord Marshal. He knew that Riddick hadn't given it his all but it had been pretty damn close. Had Faith been the slightest bit bigger or had not been a little worn out from her earlier exercises, he had no doubt that she would have beaten him at full strength. He wondered how Riddick was going to take it.

Riddick started to laugh. "I'd hate to take you on when you were paying attention. That was the best spar I've had in a while. Vaako holds back on me even though he thinks I don't know. And the others refuse to fight me."

Faith smiled. "It was wicked. Not very often I got to work out with someone bigger than me. And with demons or a job, Buffy and I always took them on together or took them out too fast to get into anything." She moved slightly to ease the pleasurable ache sparring had created in her. In doing so she noticed that Riddick was hard beneath her. He was as turned on as she was. She smirked at his barely perceptible moan. "I guess sometimes you don't ease the tension. Sometimes you add to it."

Riddick growled at her. "Fire, little girl. Fire."

Faith's voice grew husky as she leaned toward Riddick's face. "Moth to the flame, Riddick."

Vaako cleared his throat and sent Faith scrambling backwards, as Riddick chuckled. "Do you want to continue the tour, Faith? Or would you like to shower first?"

Although she backed away and stood up, Faith's eyes never left Riddick until Vaako spoke her name. The confusion and frustration warred in her eyes. "I think I'll shower, then we can head . . ." Faith gripped her head as a fiery pain gripped her body. She moaned and dropped to her knees.

Riddick and Vaako reached for her. But she held up a hand. "Buffy?! Buffy? Where are you? Give me something to work with!"

Both men looked on in concern and questions burning in their eyes.

Faith felt the pain grip her. She could sense someone else in her mind. She couldn't tell who it was until a voice started singing a long forgotten song.

_I touch the fire and it freezes me_

_I died so many years ago. . . _

_You can make me feel_

She knew it was Buffy. She called for her. Begging her to tell her where she was or give her a clue as to her whereabouts. The voice stopped singing and answered her.

_Faith?! God, am I dreaming? I don't know where you are. I tried to find you. Can you hear me? Dawnie. . Oh God Dawnie! She, we. . .I don't know where I am. Faith, is that you? Help me please. I'm so sorry that I left you alone. Please don't leave me alone._

Faith jerked backwards as she came out of the trance. She looked around wildly, not seeing the two men kneeling in front of her. She pushed them out of the way and started to race out the door. Riddick reacted first. He jumped up and with a burst of speed caught Faith's arm.

"Faith! What was that? Did you hear her in your mind? Did she tell you where she was?" Riddick spoke harshly in an effort to catch Faith's attention. It worked as the brunette turned fierce eyes to him.

"Let me go Riddick. I have to find her. Now. She's alone and afraid. Do you know what it would take to make Buffy afraid? I do and it ain't something I want to leave her to face." Faith felt her body readying itself to fight if need be.

Riddick felt the shift as well. He let go of her arm but held her gaze. "Faith, I told you we would help you find her no matter what. But you have no clear idea where she is, you can't fly a ship and you aren't going alone. So, try to relax and tell us what you heard. Maybe we can figure it out together."

Faith remained tense for several minutes before nodding. Riddick was making sense. She couldn't just take off looking for Buffy when she had no idea where she could be. "Right. Sorry. I just have. . .I _nee_d to find her. She begged me to find her and not leave her alone. And she said something about Dawnie. I don't know if Buffy means that she's here too or that she's gone like the rest."

Vaako, with the advantage of not having been purified in months, could literally feel her pain acutely. He refused to acknowledge what that could possibly mean. Before Riddick, he had gone to the Purifier at least once a week. More if his former Dame drove him to it. Months without one, were bringing back acute perceptions and instincts that had long been forgotten. Making a note to look thru the records of worlds that had been conquered at the time of his conversion, he joined Riddick in his effort to calm Faith.

"Faith. There is something we can try." Vaako began hesitantly. He looked briefly to Riddick and saw the Lord Marshall shake his head harshly. "Riddick, it is up to her."

Faith watched as Riddick growled at Vaako. "NO. Those freaks are not getting into her head. Fuck, Vaako. How could you even suggest that?"

Vaako sighed. "I know that they were used to hurt you, Riddick. But with the proper preparation, Faith would be in no danger or pain. Zylaw made sure that you would feel everything."

Riddick was still shaking his head when Faith spoke up. "Riddick. I want to try this."

Silver eyes burned into hers as she held their gaze. "Faith, you have no idea what it's like. They immobilize you, then these 5 half dead freaks dig into your mind. Not caring what they see or find. Not caring the pain. I can't let you go thru that."

This time it was golden eyes that blazed in anger. "Let me! Let me, Riddick! I appreciate that you saved me from Crematoria. I get it that you're an alpha of the pack, but make no mistake. So am I. And I have been thru a lot more things in my life that would be considered more dangerous and painful than this." Some of the anger left her eyes and pain and fear entered in it's place. "Don't you see Rid. I have to find her. I can't live knowing she's in pain somewhere. Eventually, I will feel her pain all the time and if she dies. . . Oh God if she dies, I don't know what will happen to me. Please, I need to do this."

Vaako moved to place his arm around the distraught young woman. "Lord Marshall Riddick. I swear on my unlife, that she will feel no pain. I will forfeit my life if any harm comes to her." Vaako was a little confused as to why he felt the need to do this. From somewhere deep inside, he knew he had to help Faith find Buffy.

Riddick stared at the both of them, hard. Seeing the absolute assurance of Vaako and the pleading of understanding and need from Faith, he sighed and nodded. "Fine. Vaako, no need for your vow. I trust you. Faith, promise me that you will be careful and that at the first sign I see of pain, I can take you out of there."

Faith released a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. "Deal." She turned to Vaako with gratitude in her eyes. "How soon can we do this?"

Vaako thought for a moment. "A couple of hours. You'll need to meditate for at least an hour and clear your mind of anything but locating Buffy. Then I'll bring you into the grotto. I won't activate the immobilization circle and the quasi-dead will be under strict rules to only look for information on the other slayer. Hopefully, with such a strong connection to her, we'll be able to locate what system she's in. I don't know if they'll get anything more specific than that." He looked so apologetic that Faith smiled and touched his arm.

"Vaako, if I could get that much, it would be awesome. After the shock of what happened to us wore off, we tested the strength of our bond and realized that we could sense each other over a fair distance. It was growing stronger too with each month that passed. I should be able to find her thru the bond, if you can get me into the right system." Faith was getting more excited with each passing moment. She would find Buffy, her other half. They would be whole again and then she and Riddick could figure out what was going on between them.

Vaako's brow furrowed at her excitement. "Faith, please remember that this may not work. They may not be able to get a definite system or may not be able to find her at all."

Riddick noticed how even Vaako's words of caution did nothing to diminish Faith's happiness. She blink slowly and nodded. "I know Vaako, but sometimes you have to have hope in even the worse case scenario. Trust me on that. I have faced more overwhelming odds and came out on top. But I understand the chance of not succeeding."

Vaako smiled slightly. "Okay. You go shower and than rest. You do know how to meditate, right?"

Faith grimaced. "Yeah. My first watcher taught me and then B would make me do it all the time. She had this thing of being able to obtain perfect clarity after Spike died the first time. And got even worse after we were demonized. Said we had to be able to control the demon if need be. I did it to help her mostly. She needed a tight leash sometimes, having never succumbed to the darkness before, and didn't know what to expect."

Riddick grinned. "When we do find her, it would be fun to watch the two of you during Court. Almost all of the Necros are in cryo and won't wake until we reach the Threshold. So they won't have any idea who you are. Be fun to watch them try and scheme around you." He chuckled darkly as he wondered if he should bring back Vaako's ex-wife. If Buffy was anything like Faith, they would have fun with her.

Vaako could almost hear Riddick's thoughts. "Yes, it would be. And just imagine if my ex-wife were to find herself restored to her former status."

Faith smiled at both men. "Before B was called as a slayer, she was the Queen Bitch of her school. Then she went to school with Cordelia Chase, the original Ice Queen. There is nothing that this Dame Vaako or whatever she is now, could throw at her. Trust me. She wouldn't even need me. And she does have a thing for tall, pale and killer cheekbones." The familiar ache echoed thru her body but she noticed that standing next to Riddick eased it.

Riddick snorted. Maybe Vaako wouldn't be lonely for long. "More incentive for you, Vaako." With that, he turned and headed to the door, knowing the other two followed him. _Time to have a visit with the Quasi-dead. Need to know if they hurt her, they're out the nearest airlock._


	7. Chapter 7

As promised, two hours later, Riddick and Vaako escorted Faith to the Quasi-Dead grotto. Riddick noticed that in complete contrast of two hours ago, Faith seemed to be in utter control. She looked relaxed and calm. Which was more than he could say for himself.

He had gone down to visit the mind freaks and found that for the first time in his life he was nervous. Before, when they had dug thru his mind with utter lack of restraint, it had caused him some serious pain. However, he knew that Faith needed to do this. He could see that being apart from Buffy would slowly kill her. He couldn't imagine having such a bond with someone. Although, since the crash on M6-117, he knew that the rules he had regarding others were slowly being rewritten.

He had opened the caskets they lived in and waited until they acknowledged him. "It is the Riddick. Returned he has. Furyan he is. Destiny and prophecy fulfilled. Well done, Riddick."

The Lord Marshall froze and glared at the beings with hatred. "Yeah. Well done."

The female nearest him writhed under the undisguised fury coming from him. "Too much. He has seen too much. His soul aches for that which he can not have. Oh, no more Furyans. A race lost. A lost race."

Riddick ground his teeth together and grabbed the stone basin in an effort to keep from killing the freak. "Enough. I'm here. ." He started to explain but was cut off by the male in the other side of the room.

"He is here. Here to help the Slayer. A line lost. A lost line." The whine and gravel of the voice grated on Riddick's ears but he kept his calm. He guessed that they must have read his surface thoughts. Or maybe they just knew.

"Yeah. She's looking for someone. They share a bond and we have to find her. Can you do it?" He tried to keep the pleading from his voice out but even to his own ears he sounded a little desperate.

"Find the other. Find the Slayer. No. . .Not Slayers anymore. Find the Ascended. Yes, yes. Find the Ascended." All four of the Quasi-Dead spoke as one then.

Riddick frowned at the name they had given Faith and Buffy. She hadn't mentioned it so he wondered if it was something the Quasi's had made up or if they knew more than everyone else. Entirely probable. Except that Faith hadn't even been in here yet.

"Okay. So, you can do it. But understand something. Hurt her in anyway and I will split you from north to south and east to west. Get my meaning?" This was definitely the Lord Marshall of the Necromongers speaking.

"Feels the need to threaten." One started to say.

Riddick growled. "Damn straight I feel the need."

"Hurt the Ascended we will not. Find the other. Find the other." Again all four spoke in their grating way.

"You do that." Riddick watched as the Quasi's slid back into the keeping. He released a sigh of relief. He would never admit it but they just creeped him out. His walk back to his rooms were filled with thoughts of Faith and Buffy.

_The Ascended? What the hell does that mean? Wonder if Breezy has had any luck yet?_

While Riddick had been having his little chat with the Quasi-Deads, in her room Faith had settled in a cross legged pose and closed her eyes. Seconds later she felt the pool of cool water that surrounded her anytime she meditated so deeply. Once she was accustomed to feeling, she began sorting thru her memories. The ones from her first four months in this dimension were packed tightly into chests and placed in the back of her conscience. The ones from Crematoria placed closer to the front but still put away. All the emotions she had dealt with over the past six months were sorted and locked away. All that was left was thoughts of Buffy and finding her.

An hour later she emerged. She felt better. Her mind much clearer and lighter. She should have remembered this months ago. Would have done her good in that pit. Course, she might not have survived had she been so refreshed. Funny to think that barely coping as she had been, probably saved her life.

But now she had to find Riddick and Vaako. Buffy was somewhere and she had to get to her. Even if it meant letting someone. . .something dig thru her mind.

Riddick watched as Vaako walked Faith over to the center of the grotto. He was still against this idea but the beast within him felt his mate's pain. Whatever is was that connected the two women was strong judging from what Faith had told them. Hopefully it was strong enough for the Quasis to use in finding Buffy.

Vaako was a little nervous. He knew that the Quasi-Deads would not attack Faith as they had Riddick. But even being prepared it was not a pleasant experience for anyone. He hoped that Faith's meditative state was strong and that Buffy choose to make an appearance.

"Alright boys. How do we do this?" Faith was as calm as she appeared. This was going to work. It had too. Buffy was alone. It wasn't just a guess anymore. Buffy had told her that she was alone. . .somewhere. It was no longer a matter of **if** they found her. It was **when** they found her.

Vaako motioned to the circle in the center of the floor. "Step in here, Faith. You can stand or sit." Faith shrugged and sat down Indian style. She rested her hands on her knees and looked at the two men.

"Good. Now when I step back the keep will open and the Quasi's will come forward. Do not resist them. Just think of Buffy and concentrate on your connection to her. They will follow that connection to the other end and hopefully be able to give us a destination. Okay?"

Faith smiled and nodded. "Gotcha boss." She closed her eyes but opened them again quickly when Riddick cleared his throat. "Rid?"

Riddick grimaced and sighed lightly. "Just. . just be careful. I still think this is a bad idea but I know you need to do it. So just. . be careful."

Faith's eyes softened and she nodded slightly. "I will Rid. 'Sides, V promised didn't he?"

"Nice Faith. Put all this on me." Vaako joked and the tension lessened as the three of them laughed.

"Okay V. Juice it up." Faith closed her eyes again and was swallowed into the cool waters of her mind. _Strange how my mind is cool water and B's is fire. Although with the way Blondie died both times maybe not so strange. Okay, Buffy Buffy Buffy. Where the hell is that. . .Oh there it is. God, the connection is so faint. No wonder I could hardly feel her. Alright dead things, come on._

As Faith concentrated on her bond with Buffy and poured energy into it, Vaako and Riddick watched as the Quasi-Deads slid forward.

Vaako saw the look on his friend and Lord Marshal's face. "It will be alright Richard."

Riddick looked at his First Commander in shock. It was the first time that Vaako had spoken his given name. He gave a tight nod and returned to watching Faith. Somehow, Vaako knew that using his name as he had would prove that he wouldn't let Faith get hurt. "I trust you, Cy."

The four Quasi's slid forward and immediately began the search of Faith's mind. The four of them began speaking so fast and finishing each other's sentences that it was hard to tell which was saying what.

"Oh, the Slayer. ."

"No, not the Slayer, the Ascended."

"Yes the Ascended she. ."

"Is alone. No not alone. ."

"Just lost without her. ."

"Other half. Her other half. So. ."

"Lost. So alone. But not lost for long."

"No, not for long."

"Find her for the Ascended we must. ."

"Nebula. Purple nebula. Next to. ."

"The broken rocks field. And so many. ."

"Stars. Many stars. Two suns. ."

"Revolving. Two suns revolving. Red and. ."

"Blue. Red and blue. A threshold to. ."

"Cross. Must cross. A dimension. Yes a. ."

"Dimension. Find the suns. Dimension requires. ."

"Blood. Blood of the Ascended. Not to. ."

"Much. Just enough. It is always the blood."

"Blood is life. The ascended knows. ."

"This is true. She will bleed on the other. ."

"Side. Yes. Closer they get. Stronger they will be. ."

"And the connection will allow a connection."

"Bleed Ascended and be found."

"Be found. Two halves made. ."

"Whole. Then two make one and four to rule."

"Yes, yes. Four to rule as should be."

Riddick and Vaako watched as the Quasi-Deads quieted down and slid back into their keeping. It was done and as one they moved to Faith. She had slumped over as soon as they had finished their search of her mind.

Riddick got there first and lifted her into his lap. He looked to Vaako who shook his head. "Faith. Faith, can you hear me? You with us?"

Slowly the girl in question looked up. "I'm with you. Just a little tired. That was some ride."

"Are you hurt?" Riddick ground out.

Faith shook her head. "Nope. More like drained. Those freaks threw energy into the bond and it flared up so strong that I could talk to Buffy. Well, more like send pics to her mind. I don't know if she got them or not. She couldn't respond. My end was so strong and hers was fading in and out. But I got that she's alone. Dawn and Xander ain't with her. But she's not hurt. Physically. It's dark but not. Hard to describe. Like a constant twilight I think. Nothing around her."

Vaako spoke quietly. "Well, at least she's not in danger from unknown predators or elements."

Faith shook her head again. "No, that's not what I mean. There is nothing around her. At all. No ground. No sky. No trees, rocks, wind, dust. Nothing. Its like she's in a thick mist. I can't really describe it."

Riddick stood with Faith in his arms. "Don't worry about. The Quasis got what we needed. Cy, get Aereon. Meet us in my rooms and we'll try and find these two suns. And the other things they said. And stop this armada. I don't want to travel any further. Might be going in the wrong direction. Oh, get a copy of this from the techs. Breezy can see it for herself."

Vaako agreed quickly and set off in search of the Elemental. He hoped she had some idea of where they had to go. The description of where Buffy was sounded familiar but he didn't know for sure.

Riddick took his time walking to his rooms. Faith had asked to walk and as much as he wanted to carry her he knew that acting over protective was a sure way to a smackdown from the petite brunette. Although she seemed grateful for the slower speed.

Faith was so lost in her thoughts about her sister, she had forgotten to ask her own questions. Like what the hell the freaks had meant by Ascended. Buffy seemed so lost and she had tried to send calming thoughts. Images of Faith coming for her. Images of Spike telling her that she was the strongest Slayer and woman he had ever known. She wasn't sure those images were smart but there hadn't been time to put together a committee. Hopefully Buffy got the message to hold on. That Faith was coming for her. Not matter what.

When they arrived at his rooms, Riddick saw that Aereon was waiting for them. "Cy got you then."

It was more of a statement then question but the Elemental nodded anyway. She moved to Faith's side and took her arm gently. She saw Riddick raise his eyebrow at the gesture and at the lack of resistance on Faith's part. _Must be a chick thing._

Faith felt the older woman move to her side and help her into the room. She didn't protest the motion and smiled gratefully at her when she sat on the couch. Something about the woman reminded her of Joyce Summers. It was a regret she still carried that she had never apologized to her for the incident when she took Buffy's body. But Buffy always said that she had forgiven her and had asked about her many times. She often wondered if the care packages that she had sporadically received in prison had been from Joyce. Buffy had claimed no knowledge and Faith believed her.

Aereon spoke quietly to Riddick as Faith sat contemplating. "Did you find anything out?"

Riddick nodded as he moved over to the com. "Yeah. She's here somewhere. Got a destination but have to figure out where. And something about crossing a threshold and a dimension. Cy's bringing a copy of what the techs recorded."

Aereon nodded her understanding. She turned to Faith cautiously. "Faith. I contacted the Elders of my world and I have some information. Would you like to here it now?"

Faith glanced at Riddick before answering. "Yeah but wait for V to get back. He needs to here it too."

Aereon looked to Riddick herself. "Of course, Faith. Riddick? Why don't you order some food. A session with the Quasi can be taxing. Perhaps some chocolate?"

Faith smirked. "Not much you don't know about me is there Breezy?" She chuckled at Aereon's glared over her nickname.

As such the elemental smirked herself. "Not much. Hmm, I'm wondering if the techs can find something similar to a bullwhip for you?"

Faith's amusement disappeared and she sat stiffly. "There will be no need for that Aereon."

Riddick was left looking clueless. But both women laughed at his curious, "What's a bullwhip?"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I have no excuse. Even real life shouldn't have invaded as far as it did. But I have been working more lately and I hope the next three chapters will tide you over for a little bit. Thanks to those who have reviewed and pushed me to keep going.

* * *

Vaako wasted no time in returning to Riddick's rooms once he had the information. The more he thought about the clues to Buffy's location, the more it seemed that he knew of it. It wasn't a system that he had been in the past twenty years, yet he could clearly see the purple nebula and the revolving suns. He tried to shrug off the uneasy feeling and concentrate on the task at hand.

Minutes later, he gave a perfunctory knock and walked into the Lord Marshall's room. He saw Aereon and Faith smiling at a confused looking Riddick. Knowing that discretion was most times the better part of valor, he simply nodded and sat at the table.

"Okay. V's back. Make with the sharing, Breezy." Faith gestured with her hand at the older woman. With a slightly exasperated look to the brunette, Aereon began.

"When I contacted the Elders, I left out that we had found Faith. They would most definitely want to meet and question her. Time being what it is and the nature of our urgency, I decided that it would just be my own personal interest."

Riddick looked surprised but Faith gave the woman a genuine smile. "Thanks Aereon. I promise. We find Buffy; we'll both sit and spill the beans on everything. Even the secret stuff that only Slayers know. Stuff that is passed on in our dreams and visions."

Aereon blinked. "That is most. . .thoughtful of you, Faith. A complete history has never been recorded. The Watcher's Council was a highly secure sect and we could never breach it to any extent."

"No prob." Faith answered back.

Aereon still seemed stunned but resumed her narrative. "They sent me everything that the Elemental had passed on before we lost contact. Most I knew from prior study. But there were a few things that had been added after that date. I am still unsure as to who sent it but it appears to be authentic. It seems that when Ms. Rosenberg tried to separate your newer essence, for lack of a better description, from your Slayer powers, it fought her."

Faith snorted. "Yeah, I'll say. It felt like I was being torn apart and then it began to get angry. When the Quasi's were diggin' thru my head to reach Buffy, I remembered some of it. It got real dark outside. Like a huge storm suddenly came up."

Aereon nodded. "Yes. It covered the whole planet. To anyone else it would have seemed like the sun had been blocked out. Temperatures around the world dropped 20 degrees in seconds. The Earth actually stopped spinning and time froze for a single second. Then a portal opened above your home. It would have only seemed like a bright flash of light to you then." Seeing Faith's nodded of agreement, Aereon continued.

"You and Miss Summers were pulled from your dimension and then. . .well. The portal sank into the Earth. Ms. Rosenberg and Mr. Giles were trying to recite a summoning spell for the two of you. The younger Ms. Summers and Mr. Harris were. . .Faith, I am not sure you should hear this right now." Aereon stopped suddenly.

Faith shook her head. "I don't care. I have to know. It can't be worse than I've been imaging. Just say it."

Aereon took a deep breath. "Dawn Summers and Alexander Harris were taunting them. Ms. Rosenberg got angry and she silenced them. Or so she thought. She unintentionally restricted their breathing to the point that they were suffocating. Neither the witch nor Mr. Giles noticed. It lasted only a few seconds. They just went to sleep. I am so sorry, Faith. They did not suffer. I am sure that is no consolation. But it is true."

Faith's mind had stopped on the word suffocating. She could feel the entity inside her raging at the lost of family. She struggled to maintain control until she felt a calming presence to her left. Riddick had moved to sit beside her. He didn't touch her. Just silently offered his support. She took as much as she could without feeling needy. Once she had control over her inner beast, she looked to the big man and nodded with a grim smile. He neither smirked nor smiled. Just returned the nod and looked to the Elemental to continue.

Aereon took a deep breath and spoke softly. "The summoning spell was not strong enough to breach dimensional walls. Obviously. Because of this, Ms. Rosenberg became frustrated and drew energy from the Earth itself. This allowed the portal to expand in the vacuum she had created. Eventually she drew too much of that energy and the portal destabilized. The resulting explosion took out the Earth itself, the moon and half the nearby planet Venus. It also disrupted Mars orbit."

Faith was shocked. She hadn't known any of that and to think of Willow controlling enough power to instigate such an event frightened her. She was becoming numb. This time Riddick wrapped his arms around her and she grabbed hold of him as if he was her only lifeline in a raging sea.

Vaako was rendered speechless. The Necromongers had immeasurable power. And although they had the power to destroy planets, it was with weapons that had taken many years to perfect. To think that a single woman held enough power to destroy an entire world was unthinkable. True, it was the portal that was the ultimate factor. But to drain a planet of its energy, it's life force. Vaako shuddered at such a being. He was not alone in his relief that she was dead. As he made a move toward Faith, his comm beeped. It was one of the techs that he had set to the task of finding info on Buffy. He excused himself quietly to Riddick's sleeping chamber.

Aereon herself had gone over every byte of data. She had her suspicions as to where the information came from. The Elemental that had been living on Earth had been her blood brother. And she would recognize his reports anywhere. As to why he had never contacted any of them since the destruction of Earth, well even she would have needed time to get over such a traumatic event. And for her race, time held no real meaning when they lived as long as they did.

"Faith. There are a few more things if you want to hear them." Her voice was low and soothing to the shaken woman. But as a determined look came over her face, Faith sat up from Riddick's chest and sighed.

"Might as well get it over with now." And if her voice held a slight tremble no one made a comment.

"When you and Ms. Summers were pulled thru the portal, it not only tossed you into this dimension but propelled you thru time. Just over three hundred years or so according to our calculations. I believe that your new essence was trying to protect you. Whatever it was that the Shadow Men, as you call them, used to make the original Slayer and used to set the trap with, was a very powerful demon. Perhaps with extraordinary power over dimensions and time. It would certainly explain a lot."

Faith absorbed this new info on her past with quiet reflection. Giles had once told them that he believed the Slayer to be part vampire. Hence their ability to sense them. Until their change, Buffy had been inclined to agree. Afterwards, she confessed her own ideas to Faith. She had believed that another true demon had been used. One that was more powerful then the being that created vampires. Perhaps what Aereon guessed was true to both her and Buffy's beliefs.

"Have they heard anything about Buffy?" Faith didn't care that her voice cracked with need. "I mean, I know we got her location, but did they have anything clearer?"

Aereon sighed. "I'm sorry Faith. They only know that you both disappeared. They have no idea about her except to hope that you both survived Earth's demise." She had exhausted her contacts. She didn't believe that any of them were withholding information. Buffy Summers whereabouts were unknown to her people.

A barely audible sigh was the only response. Faith had hoped for more but was thankful for what she did get. It was horrible to think of Dawnie and Xander's deaths. But at least she knew they were at peace somewhere and not living with altered memories.

Just as she was about to ask Aereon if she knew what the Ascended meant, the food arrived. She hadn't thought that she would be able to eat but now she was ravenous. Riddick motioned for the menials to place the food down and leave. One of them hesitated as if to speak but changed her mind as Vaako returned to the room. The utter look of loathing that crossed her rather plain face was missed by all except for the all seeing Elemental.

She narrowed her eyes and stood. The menial saw this and took its true meaning to heart. She lowered her eyes and left the room. _How did she get back on the Basilica?_ Silently, Aereon vowed to check into that as soon as possible. That conniving creature was up to no good she was sure. Moving gracefully, she picked up a scanner that Vaako had left in the Lord Marshall's rooms. The first few weeks after becoming Lord had been dangerous for Riddick. Vaako had taken every precaution, including scanning his food for poison. After a thousand years, there were not many substances in the Universe that were unknown to the Necros.

A quick scan showed nothing and Aereon sighed silently. Had there been poison, it would have brought a new threat and problem to an already complicated situation. Neither Riddick nor Vaako needed to have to deal with the former Dame. That was something the older woman could take care of herself. The Elders had always told her that she possessed a vicious side when anything she held dear was threatened. And this makeshift family, that now included Faith, was dear to her. She was mother to the three and intended to keep it that way.


	9. Chapter 9

Vaako was oblivious to the goings on in the next room. He had just finished listening to the report that the tech had given him. The information they had been able to gather wouldn't have meant much to someone without knowing Faith's story.

A little more than four months ago, two very distinct events had occurred in two different parts of the universe at exactly the same time. One had occurred near the Riza system. The Rizian space station had picked up what appeared to be an inter-dimensional rift in space. However when they tried to investigate it had disappeared. It had happened so quick that the report was buried. It was believed to be a glitch in the sensors.

The other event had only been recorded by happenstance. A Necro scout ship had been in the Lucien Nebula searching for possible worlds to resupply on. It had several systems that could possibly contain life. Not many had attempted to explore there. In fact the ship that had been sent there had first launched when Vaako was still a new recruit.

The Necros aboard had been sending back info for years. It generally took weeks for a transmission to arrive. This was why this was the first time he had heard of this event. Techs received the information and analyzed it before sending it to their superiors. They in turn sent it to someone else and so on. Unless it was urgent, Vaako usually received it a couple of months or so after it first arrived.

This event was slightly different from the one he suspected heralded Faith's arrival. This was a fluctuation within the nebula itself, in between a red giant and an extremely bright blue Class B pair of stars. What was described in the report was a tear in space that began to vent antimatter. It lasted for several seconds before repairing itself. A bright flash accompanied the closing and the antimatter was sucked back in before the tear was fully closed.

Vaako had never heard of anything like it before. Evidently neither had the scientists aboard the original ship. They were still sending information about it. The readings from around the position in space where it had occurred were still strange.

Now, the First Among Commanders was sure that this was the spot where Buffy had arrived. The fluctuations were proof enough for him that the tear in space was where they had to go. He sent word to the bridge to set a course for the Lucien Nebula. He knew that Riddick would not mind him setting course before being told. Time was of the essence as far as they both were concerned. Both girls needed the other and the sooner the better.

The only thing troubling him was the familiarity that he was still having with the location. He knew with certainty that he had never read that report. He also knew with certainty that he had never visited there. So, why this déjà vu every time he pictured it? He shook his head. It was not worth worrying about right now. He had to get to Faith and tell her what had been discovered.

As he entered the room, he noticed the slight tension set in Aereon's posture. When she noticed his concern she smiled and waved it away. He remained unconvinced but nodded. Faith looked at him with eyes still shaded with sorrow. He tried to convey his sympathy to her without saying anything. They were not his strong suit, words. And the sorrow in her eyes was nothing compared to the feelings that were pouring off of her. It was tangible and he found it hard to believe that he was the only one that could sense it.

"I have news Faith. I'm hoping it's exactly what you need to hear." Vaako kept his voice even as he spoke. Although she needed hope, he didn't want to promise something he couldn't deliver. He told her everything that the techs had told him. He saw her eyes light up with cautious excitement. He gave her credit then for not jumping on this news as a lifeline.

"Okay. That sounds promising. But until we get there I don't want to hope too much." Faith's voice still carried the regret that she had been unable to save Dawnie and Xander. She refused to give into her sorrow at leaving Buffy alone. Her heartbroken voice was something Faith didn't think she would ever forget. "Thanks Vaako."

Riddick spoke then. "Have them set course, Cy. Get us there as fast as they can."

"I had them set course as soon as I got the report Riddick. Forgive me but I assumed that you would want to get there as quick as possible." Vaako smiled as he said this. Riddick's smirk back at him was proof that he had acted within his rights.

Faith stood and walked over to sit beside Fury. She seemed deep in thought. The two men sensed her need for solitude and talked quietly. Aereon took this as her cue to leave. It was alright as she needed to find out about Vaako's ex wife. How that conniving shrew had gotten within striking distance of her boys was a question that the steward in charge of menials was going to answer. With his life if necessary. She slipped out quietly and headed to the kitchens first. She had a few favorites there that would watch out specifically for any threat to Riddick or Vaako.

Faith knew that getting her hope up was pointless. On the other hand, the sequence of events that had brought her here to this point could hardly be coincidence. Riddick becomes Lord Marshall and returns to Crematoria to retrieve the hounds. She gets captured and brought to a deserted prison only to be rescued by the only race in the galaxy that has mastered long distance light speed travel. Then for them to have an ancient being that knows who and what she is. Gets her all the info on what happened on Earth. Not to mention beings aboard the ship that can access her bond with Buffy to find her and then Cy finds a months old report of a spacial disturbance that happens exactly where Buffy came thru. The more she thought about it the more it seemed as if someone somewhere was lending a hand.

"Maybe the PTB are feeling guilty." Faith chuckled softly to herself.

Riddick heard the soft laugh and looked at her curiously. She smiled and shook her head.

"The PTB are the Powers that Be. They are the Guardians of. . . Actually I would have thought guardians of Earth but some of the books that B and I had described them as having many times and dimensions under their 'watchful gaze'." Faith explained her thoughts on all the events up to this point. Riddick snorted something about fate and prophecy. Vaako grew silent and more pensive. Faith noticed and called him on it. "Hey Cy, you alright?"

Vaako, having been lost in his thoughts started at her voice. "Yes. I. . .forgive me." When he didn't continue Riddick took notice as well.

"Vaako. Cylus." Riddick walked over to his First and laid a hand on his shoulder. "What the hell is going on in that Necro mind of yours?"

Vaako heard Faith and his mumbled response had merely been instinctual. Riddick calling his name didn't breach the subconscious walls he had erected. He was being bombarded with emotions that were not his own. Fear, anxiety, despair, and then unadulterated anger. He grabbed his head in his hands and doubled over as the pressure increased. He dropped to his knees and moaned softly. Seconds later he fell unconscious.

Riddick moved swiftly to his First's side. He shot Faith a look and saw his concern mirrored in her eyes. He motioned to the comm lying on the table. Faith picked it up and brought it to the Furyan.

"This is Lord Marshall Riddick. I need a med team to my quarters now. Now!" The tremor in his voice would have been missed by everyone except for a select few. Faith heard it and understood. Something was seriously wrong.

Within moments, a med team was entering at Riddick's shouted 'Come'. They settled around Vaako and ran scanners over his unmoving body. His muscles were tensed so tightly he seemed to be vibrating. He jerked a few times and Faith could see that his eyes had rolled up to show nothing but white to those surrounding him.

Riddick was barking orders to the med techs trying to help his first. Faith knew that he was doing more harm than good and touched his arm genttly. He turned fierce silver eyes toward the person who dared touch him at such a moment. His features relaxed when his animal side identified Faith. She tilted her head toward the table and he reluctantly followed her. Common sense told him that this was the best course of action.

Within moments, the techs had Vaako on a hoverboard connected to several sensors. He was then safely maneuvered out the door. The head tech came over and bowed low to Riddick. "Lord Marshal. Lord Vaako is having some sort of seizure. His heart was racing faster than I have ever recorded. His breath shallow and unsteady. Both have evened out. However, there is something very unusual. His brainwaves are, they are most abnormal." The tech's voice petered off. His own confusion coloring his words.

Faith knew that Riddick was about to lose control. She gripped his and hand squeezed tightly. It did the job of distracting him so she could question the tech. "What do you mean abnormal?"

The man sighed and shook his head. "Normal Necromonger brain waves are a steady ascend and descend. Our bodies have learned to use as little energy as needed for any bodily function. Lord Vaako's brainwaves have no regular pattern. It's as if they are not his thoughts within his own mind. I have no explanation right now. I will do everything I can to help him my Lord."

Faith knew that even though it had not been very long, the loss of Vaako would prove detrimental to Riddick. They didn't have the soul deep connection that she and Buffy had but it was almost as strong. Riddick had told her that Vaako was the one constant in his new life. Right now, the thought of losing him had silenced Riddick.

"Thank you. . ."Faith looked to the tech with a slight smile. "I'm sorry I don't know your name."

The tech was a little shocked at being asked but answered quickly. "Level One Med Tech Arencibia."

Faith nodded. "Best head to med bay now, Ren. I'm thinking the Lord Marshal will want hourly updates."

To his credit and Faith's relief, Ren didn't question her authority. He returned the nod and rushed out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Aereon was oblivious to the emergency ongoing in the Lord Marshal's room. She was in the lower level of the Basilica. After seeing the conniving bitch to which Vaako was once married, she knew that something had been set in motion. She had many spies and favorites among the Necro menials including one rather eccentric young man.

"L'el. I have seen something rather disturbing this morning." Aereon smiled tightly as she spoke. It was an understanding that the two of them had. "Imagine my surprise to find rotten fruit with my lunch."

The menial in question turned to her in surprise. "Lady Aereon.. I had just been on my way to tell you I had discovered the rotten fruit in question." He tilted his head toward the door Aereon had just come thru. She nodded slightly and followed his lead.

They walked unobtrusively towards L'el's quarters. Others aboard the ship would not suspect anything as it was common for the Elemental to visit many of her favorites. When they came to what appeared to be a empty wall, L'el placed his hand on a panel. It glowed green for a moment scanning his hand. There was an almost indiscernible hiss and slowly a portion of the wall slide back and in. L'el motioned for Aereon to wait for him to enter first. He disappeared around a corner for a few moments and then reappeared nodding his head.

Aereon entered and the door hissed shut behind her. She smiled at L'el who was scanning the room with a comm unit.

A few minutes passed and in that time, L'el removed 3 small chips that had been placed in various places around his quarters. He frowned as he handed them to his female visitor. "I swept in here just two days ago. Funny how the first time I find bugs coincides with her arrival."

Aereon crush the chips in her grasp out of anger. The ex Lady Vaako obviously had allies that they did not know about. Someone with the skill to worm their way thru L'el's somewhat overly cautious security. "Well, well. It's seems the bitch is back. We will have to make plans of our own. I trust you remember our plans for such an inevitability?"

The smile that appeared on the menials was vicious. His loyalty to the Lord Marshal and Lord Vaako was beyond Necromonger loyalty. He admired both intensely. During those first few months of Riddick's rule, he had been the one to check their food for poisons. In fact it was his idea to gather all samples of poisons known to the Necros and enter them into a single comm. Lord Vaako's gratitude was to raise his station to steward in charge of menials. It was as high as he could be placed without having to fight and kill. He remained indebted and dedicated.

"Oh yes, my Lady." L'el's face radiated glee at the thought of their plans being set in motion. He had hated the ex Lady Vaako from the first moment he had had to serve her. "Our friends will begin. I will keep you appraised as always."

Aereon returned his smile. She was looking forward to catching a rat. And perhaps with Vaako and Riddick's permission, the new member of their family would be allowed to play with her. She could only imagine what Faith would put her thru. "Very good. I must return to my rooms and contact the Marion. I suspect in the last menial exchange before cyro sleep, a switch took place and they may have a dead body hidden somewhere."

L'el nodded in agreement. "Or an unauthorized garbage dump."

Aereon was headed out the door when L'el called out to her. He had received a private message from his friend, Level One Med Tech Arencibia.

"My Lady! Lord Vaako has been taken to Medical Bay." Only a slight tremor in his voice belayed his worry.

Aereon's face paled and she rushed out the door knowing that L'el would take care of their plans before heading to Med Bay himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Riddick had few things in his life they he considered worth fighting for. His goggles so he could see them coming. His favorite shiv from the other inmates. And his freedom. Even his life could be forfeited if it meant inescapable imprisonment. Course, they hadn't built a prison yet that he couldn't break out of.

After the dark planet, he had added a few other items to that list. Jack, the Imam. In the short time they had been in his life, they had given him a glimpse of his long forgotten humanity. It wasn't something he liked to over think. Certain things in life just were.

When all the shit had gone down with the former Lord Marshall and the dust had settled, Riddick had discovered that he had another name to add to that list. Vaako. Cylus Vaako with his pale skin and reemerging wit. Over the months that had spent together, he had grown to care deeply for the man. He was his best friend. But it was more than that. The first time Vaako had saved his life, Riddick had allowed himself to trust fully for the first time.

And now, his best friend, his brother even, was lying in a coma. The techs could not find the reason and he was slowly losing patience. "What the hell is wrong with him? Someone had better tell me something soon or there will be blood spilt." His abrupt arrival in Med bay had caught them off guard.

To their credit, the techs knew that it was concern for his First that colored Riddick's words. They were grateful beyond belief when the new female aboard the ship entered seconds later. She had calmed the Lord Marshall back in his rooms. Perhaps she would be able to accomplish the same thing here.

"Damn, Rid. You can move fast for a big guy." Faith was trying for humor but it wasn't going to work. Riddick didn't even turn away from his vigil beside Vaako's bed. Faith sighed heavily. "Riddick, please come over here and give them room to work."

Riddick closed his eyes as he dropped his head. He moved in her direction, only to swivel to the right and flip an empty bed over in anger. His growl echoed thru the room. But not one Necro in that room stopped. They knew what was at stake. And every one of them liked and respected Lord Vaako.

Faith reached out a hand to Riddick when he sat beside her on another nearby bed. He took her hand and held tightly. "I don't know what I'll do if I lose him, Faith. He keeps me grounded. Doesn't let me lose my grip on humanity. You have no idea what I am capable of without him."

Faith smiled gently. "I don't know exactly but I understand. Buffy is my, whatever, that Cy is to you. Like even if they're not there, you hear their voice in the back of your mind saying 'Ah ah ah. Not good.'"

Riddick grinned at her. "Yeah. Like that." He shook his head. "It scares me how easily I let him in sometimes. Not too long ago he almost killed me. I almost killed him."

Faith nodded. "Yep. I tried to kill Buffy. In the end she stabbed me in the gut. Just makes you closer connected in a really warped way."

Riddick stared at her. He was trying to decide if she was screwing with him to make him feel better. But he only saw honesty in her eyes. "We are fucked up, right?"

Faith laughed. "Oh yeah."

They turned in unison as the med bay doors hissed open. They relaxed when they saw it was Aereon. She looked as worried as they felt. "What happened?"

Before either could explain they didn't know, Vaako sat up in the bed and looked on their direction. His eyes were glazed over and he seemed to be having trouble focusing. But when he got a good look at Faith he tilted his head up and beckoned her.

Faith had no idea what was going on but she and Riddick jumped up and rushed over to the First Commander. He started to smile as she approached.

"You look good, Rogue." The voice that came from the Necro was decidedly not his. Riddick and Aereon looked baffled, but Faith knew that voice as well as she knew her own.

"Spike?"

"Yeah, luv. Gotta be quick. I had to hijack control of Vaako's body and he ain't happy about it. Course he knows why but I wouldn't want it happening to me either." Spike was speaking quickly as he struggled for control.

"Spike?" Faith couldn't think beyond the fact that her friend was technically in her other friend.

"You know, you used to be a little quicker on the uptake." Spike raised one eyebrow in speculation.

"And yet I'm the one still alive, blood breath." Faith shot back without thinking. But Vaako/Spike was already giving her a dirty grin that looked decidedly odd on the Necro face.

"Nice, luv." Spike chuckled. "Okay. You have to listen. I don't have much time."

Faith nodded. Riddick was the one who interrupted. "Wait! Just wait a freaking minute." He was still trying to comprehend his friend that wasn't. Faith seemed a little too trusting.

Spike/Vaako raised a hand. "Okay. I get you need understand. No interruptions and I'll explain, deal?"

Riddick didn't feel he had a choice. He glanced at Aereon to his left. She seemed as spell bound as Faith. He sighed not seeing he had a choice that didn't involve hurting Vaako. Or his body anyway. He waved his hand for the other to continue. "Wait!" he motioned to the rest of the room. "Everybody out except for you Ren."

The med tech was surprised but herded everyone out and took up a spot not too far from the First Among Commanders in case he was needed again.

Riddick motioned toward his friend again.

Spike/Vaako clasped his hands together and bowed slightly in near mockery. "Alright. I'm dead. Obviously. But not just in the vampire way. My soul went walk about for a while. Not hell but not heaven. Then I felt this pull. Felt like my soul was being sucked thru a pin hole. Wherever I landed it was warm and comfortable. Soon I started to feel things. Emotions, I mean. Then in a rush of pain they were gone again. A while ago they started coming back. That's when I started noticing thoughts that weren't mine."

Aereon jerked upright. "Soulmates."

Spike/Vaako pointed at her and winked. "Got it in one pet."

Faith shook her head in disbelief. "You and Buffy are soulmates."

Spike/Vaako nodded. "Yeah, Rogue. We are. See, its different then all the books and movies say it is. The same soul is reborn, but to a different life. Most times it doesn't even remember the previous one. But it always has the same mate."

Riddick frowned. This was out there for him. But Spike/Vaako saw his hesitation and spoke again. "Not just a mate though. Each pair has a least another pair that circle each new life." He gestured to Faith and Riddick. "Guess who mine and Buffy's pair are."

Riddick didn't bother to deny it. It was why he was so drawn to Vaako and Faith. Why he and Vaako had been so determined to find Buffy. "Well that explains a lot."

Faith was overwhelmed with the info. "Still doesn't explain why you're here and in control of V."

Spike/Vaako grew angry then. "Willow." He visibly shuddered and a low growl came from his throat. "When she tried to kill you, the demon essence tossed you ahead into the future and across a dimension to hide you. Because of being bound together you went together. But me and Riddick's soul had to find you too, right. I knew I had to explain to you and to Buffy. Otherwise she'd deny Vaako out of guilt. She'd whither without our bond."

Aereon nodded. "Yes. If Vaako hadn't allowed Spike thru to explain, we'd still be wondering why he wouldn't wake up. And this does make things about your arrival very clear now."

Faith was still incredulous. "Okay. Whatever. But why now? Why come thru. . .Oh. You heard we found her."

Spike/Vaako nodded. "Yep. Cy's been getting images of where she is because I've been getting images of where she is. Was driving him crazy so I figured I'd make it easier." Spike/Vaako snapped his fingers. "Right. The blood part. Cause it's always about the blood. When you reach the very center of the nebula, your sensors will detect a 'bubble' of something. It's where Buffy is being protected. Move the ship into it. It's on the other side of the dimensional walls. Rogue, you stand in the main hall of the ship. Slice your hand, four drops later my girl will appear. She'll know to do the same. Closer you get the stronger you'll be able to communicate."

Faith nodded. "Got it. But what do I tell her about you? She'll be overjoyed about you being alive even in another body."

Spike/Vaako smile sadly. "Used up all my energy doing this. Had to make sure you got her after all. But don't worry. She'll know me. You knew Riddick didn't you. Only thing that kept you apart was worry over Buffy." He smiled brighter then. "She'll know me. And Cy will know her. Take care of her Faith."

Suddenly Spike/Vaako doubled over and fell to the floor. Riddick reached him first and helped him back up. When he looked into his First's face, he knew it was Cy again.

Vaako glared at Faith. "That was not fun." He patted Riddick's arm and moved to lie down again. "Explains a few things though."

Faith walked over to the other side of the bed and leaned down to kiss Vaako's forehead. "Knew I liked you from the start. And you'll be good for B." Vaako's glare lessened and he looked a little bashful.

"Do you remember everything this Spike guy said, Cy?" Riddick asked.

Vaako grimaced. "You could say that. Everything that happened here and a few things that happened then." He cocked an eyebrow at Faith. "You really slept with the principle?"

"Hey! I thought the world was going to end!" she blustered. "But speaking of. I wonder who you were in my time." The question was posed to Riddick.

He shrugged. "No clue. I don't remember anything like that."

Vaako sighed softly. He knew but didn't want to tell Faith. It was one of the things that the soul remembered after each death. Who it had been and who its mate had been. As well as the other pair.

Faith could tell Vaako knew. "Come on V. Spill it." Then she gasped lightly. "Unless it was like Andrew or something."

Vaako chuckled grimly. "No, Rogue. It wasn't." He hadn't even noticed that he had called her by Spike's pet name for the brunette slayer.

Faith smiled. She had heard it. A few Spikeisms never hurt anyone. Besides she missed the nickname. "So, who was it?"

"You never got to meet him, Faith. He was killed in Sunnydale before you were ever called. His name was Jesse McNally." Vaako's voice took on a sadness never before heard from the first Among Commanders. "He was killed by Darla on Buffy's first night. She couldn't save him although she tried. Went down into the Master's lair. But it was too late."

Although she had never met him, Faith felt the hurt and sadness of the life she had missed out on. She wondered how things would have been different had she known him. Her feelings were clearly written on her face.

Vaako touched her shoulder to get her attention. "Things would have been very different Faith. Are you sure you want to know?"

Faith could only nod.

Vaako continued. "When a soul doesn't find the other, it begins to lose purchase on reality. It becomes lost and reacts. . badly." He didn't really want to continue and stopped as he saw Faith grasp his meaning.

"So, I turned on Buffy and went evil because Jesse was dead." Faith was skeptical.

Vaako blew out a breath. "Sort of. You still had to make the choice either way but your moral center was skewed. It's difficult to understand. But it also explains Riddick's past. My actions in the past and as a Necromonger, as well as your and Buffy's actions after Africa."

Riddick had been silent until this point. "Aereon? Is all this possible? Have you ever heard of anything like this before?"

The Elemental gave no sign she heard him at first. She had been busy making calculations in her mind as they spoke. But hearing her name spoke again broke her revelry. "Oh yes. No one knows exactly when, where or how this universe came to be. Nor how dimension were created. But there are some things that are constant in all. And soul mates are one of them. Spike was quite correct in saying that most stories are pure fiction. However, my home world has many archives on the history. I will contact them if you'd like."

Riddick shook his head. "Not yet, Breezy." He saw the curious looks the others were giving him and explained. "First you ask about Earth. Then Faith and Buffy. You start asking about soul mates and inter-dimensional travel, they're gonna catch on."

Aereon nodded wisely. "Yes, you are right. Lord Marshall. It's good to see you'll use your brains as well as your looks in the future." She kept a straight face as the others sputtered with surprise laughter.

Riddick just glared. "One of these days Old Woman." But he winked at her. "Okay, let's get Cy checked out and make sure being a puppet for a dead vampire didn't do any damage." Riddick motioned for Arencibia to come over and scan the suddenly uncooperative patient. But the tech was very good at his job and a few minutes later, despite Vaako's objections to being poked and prodded, pronounced him healthy.

Faith looked ready to drop on her feet. After everything today, she wanted to sleep for days. "Gonna crash soon guys."

Riddick clearly saw her fatigue and nodded his agreement. "Me too, Faith. Vaako, you staying here or heading back with us." He laughed at the withering look he received. "Okay, let's go." He wrapped an arm around Faith and waited til Vaako got steady on his feet. He looked to Aereon to see if she was going to follow them. "Breezy?"

The Elemental waved them on. "I would like to see the scans of Cyrus when Spike was in control. Then I have a few things to deal with. I will join you for breakfast in the morning." She moved over to the console that Arencibia had begun reading.

The three left then. They didn't speak a word as they returned to the Lord Marshall's quarters. When Vaako moved to continue down the hall, Faith grabbed his arm. She didn't even speak just pulled him into the room with them. Riddick smirked, although he had been thinking the same thing. After all that had been revealed to them, they were hardly going to allow the Necro to sleep alone.

Vaako didn't show it but relief flooded his body. The thoughts of remaining alone until his other half was rescued were not appealing. It was the first time in this life that he wanted company. His ex wife had never evoked such a feeling. Now he knew why, he supposed.

Faith claimed the shower in her room as Riddick motioned for Vaako to go first in his. But Vaako wanted to wait for Riddick to go first. The Lord Marshall was done in minutes and Vaako entered the shower. The hot soapy water rinsed off the grim of the day and the sweat his sickness had drenched him in. He stood there allowing the water and steam to swallow him up. He was starting to worry about Buffy. Not about rescuing her, but about her accepting him. He already felt deeply for her and he hadn't even met her yet. But Spike's emotions were so strong, his memories of the incredible woman so vivid that Vaako was lost.

He sighed as he turned off the water and open the door. Riddick had placed sleep wear from his room out for him. He smiled at the gesture. You'd never get grand gestures from the ex convict. But you'd get little things done for friendship that showed you so much more. He dressed and opened the door to the bedroom. Riddick was on the left and Faith was in the middle holding up the covers on the right with a smirk. He didn't even pretend to be uncomfortable. The bed and companionship was too tempting.

He lay down and Faith tucked the blankets around him. She snuggled back against Riddick but one arm wrapped around Vaako's waist. When she laughed, Riddick hmm a question.

Faith chuckled her response. "B is gonna kick my ass in the training room because I cuddled Cy first."


	12. Chapter 12

As the Lord Marshal and his companions slept away the exhaustion of the day, Aereon prepared for a long night. She had many things to do that needed the secrecy of solitude.

Not long after Riddick and the others had left for their quarters, L'el had entered med bay. He looked around curiously until his eyes meet Arencibia's. He walked over to the console his friend was studying and only then noticed Aereon sitting beside him. "My Lady? Where is Lord Vaako?" He had been truly worried about the First Among Commanders and had hurried to med bay as soon as his allotted tasks had permitted him.

Aereon motioned to the med tech. "Ren. Show him the recording. I am sure that Lords Riddick and Vaako will not mind."

Ren nodded. "Of course, my Lady. But may I first ask, why do you and the others now call me Ren?" Necromongers were usually a very proper and courteous race. Nicknames had not been heard of until the Lord Marshal began calling Lord Vaako, Cy on occasion.

The Elemental laughed softly. "It means that you did well taking care of Lord Vaako and Faith has decided you are worthy of trust. But take care to treasure that trust for it is not easily given and once lost will never be bestowed again." Although she started out her statement with a soft breathy voice, she finished in what could be considered a threat.

Ren decided in that moment that old woman or not, Aereon was scary. "Of course, my Lady. I am and will be loyal to Lords Riddick and Vaako til Underverse come and beyond."

Aereon looked to L'el and seeing his nod that signified he believed his friend's words, she smiled. "That is very good, Ren. But you must also include Lady Faith and Lady Buffy when she arrives."

Ren simply agreed. "Yes."

L'el was still confused as to what had happened before his arrival. "Ren? The recording." Moments later he watched in disbelief on the monitor. It was nothing he had ever heard of before and yet somehow knowing his Lords as he did, it was not surprising.

"It is a very good thing that I set things in motion when I did, Lady Aereon. If something were to have happened to Lord Vaako after these revelations, this universe would fall under the Lord Marshal's rage." L'el now knew some of the things that Lord Vaako's ex wife had planned and although they could prevent them now because of their foreknowledge, they were quite devious in their nature.

Aereon nodded grimly. "Yes, it is. You have knowledge of her plans, L'el?" Her favorite began to tell her of what Vaako's ex wife had set in motion. She smiled maliciously as her own preparations would take care of the vindictive woman once and for all. If there was anything left to the Necro after that, she was sure Riddick would give her to Buffy. After their transformation, Buffy had released the darker side of her nature and from the reports Aereon had read it could be a terrifying experience to behold.

Her cackle startled both men as she stood to leave. "I do have to wonder at her sanity to return to the ship and her audacity to enter Riddick's rooms. Perhaps her time aboard the Marion has had a grave affect on her mind. She may well be more dangerous than we had anticipated, L'el."

L'el merely tilted his head to the side and smirked. "She should have stayed on the Marion. At least there she would have lived to see the Underverse."

Ren was more confused now then he had been half an hour ago. "Who, L'el?" The afore mentioned Necro looked to Aereon and she nodded her consent. As she exited the med bay she heard L'el telling Ren about Narges Abhidhar, the former Lady Vaako.

Aereon knew without a shadow of a doubt that her three aboard the ship would sleep well tonight. She could only hope that Buffy knew her sister slayer and soul mate were on their way to save her. Not in her wildest calculations could she have foreseen this future for Riddick. He had thrown her careful computations out of an airlock so to speak when he kept Vaako as his First and shown absolute trust in him. Now Faith, and Buffy. She wondered if she could make the Quasi's tell her about the Ascended.

That would have to wait for now. She had to speak to the commander of the Marion. He too was loyal to Riddick and Vaako. The Lord Marshal had plans for this particular commander. They had left him on the Marion as a strategic move. There he was free to gather intel on virtually any Necro without having the core group of Nobles and Commanders watching his every move. When Vaako had suggested the plan to Riddick and they discussed it with the then Lieutenant, he produced several data pads of intel he had already collected. Most of which Riddick and Vaako had used to take down numerous conspiracies. When the time was right, he had challenged for the Captaincy of the Marion and won.

Aereon reached her quarters and entered as silently as was capable of her race. From the two crushed bugs on her sitting room table, L'el had obviously swept her room. Her blood boiled at the thought of Narges Abhidhar sullying her room with her foul life force. The elemental walked over to a storage cupboard and from it withdrew several candles and a stone bowl. She added several herbs and ground them with a pestle. She spoke softly over them in her native language and after adding several drops of yellowish oil, set fire to the mixture. The smell was musky with a sharp lemon undertone and filled the room. Once the mixture was completely burnt, she lit the candles.

Upon taking a deep breath, Aereon felt the room return to its normal ambiance, free from the taint of insanity. She had been right. Narges time as a menial had driven her mad. She sent a message to L'el and Ren to inform them to be careful. L'el would prepare any and all food for her three and deliver it himself. Ren would have ready any antidote he could think of and tend to her three himself should the need arise.

Aereon sat at her terminal and initiated a comm call to the captain of the Marion. "Lady Aereon to speak with Captain Batu." The Necro who had answered the comm signaled behind him and moments later her connection was made to the Captain in his personal quarters.

"Lady Aereon." A deep male voice spoke seconds before the screen was filled with his image. Batu was an average sized man with dark skin and blue eyes. His hair was kept quite long in a braid that rested on his shoulder. His normally smiling mouth was set in a deep frown.

"L'el has spoken to you I assume." It was a statement.

"Yes, my Lady." Batu closed his eyes and cursed softly. "I have no words that can convey my apologies to you and Lords Riddick and Vaako. I did not know that she had left the ship. She has a few still loyal to her that have covered her tracks very well. A former dame that Lord Marshal Zhylaw banished gave Narges her place on the menial exchange."

Aereon could see that Batu was deeply shaken at the prospect that he had failed those who had placed trust in him. But knowing Narges as she did, Aereon was only surprised it had taken this long for her to make a move. "Batu! Enough of your self-recriminations. You have nearly 2000 Necros aboard. It is not possible for you to watch her every move and run your ship as well. We have her under surveillance and know her plans. L'el has started things in motion here. Have you implemented our strategy on the Marion and the Pompeii?"

Batu nodded. "Yes, my Lady. Captain Virgil and I have spoken already. Do my Lords know of her return?"

Aereon answered in the negative. "No. I wish to have everything ready before I alert them. There are many things here that need their attention first. L'el has permission to send you my reports on the last few days. It will make many things clear for you."

Batu tilted his head. "Including our rather abrupt course change to reach the Lucien Nebula?"

Aereon smiled. "Especially on our abrupt course change. I will speak with you again tomorrow, Batu. Sleep well." Once her farewell was reciprocated she ended her transmission and prepared for bed. She knew it would take a minimum of 5 days at top speed to reach the Nebula. Now that Vaako knew of Buffy's existence as his other half, days would take on the appearance of years. Hopefully that Faith and Riddick could sate his needs until then.

"Hmm. Perhaps not the best way to describe comforting Vaako to Faith." Aereon smirked to herself.


	13. Chapter 13

It wasn't a restful sleep for Vaako by any means. While he did feel comforted by Faith and Riddick's presence, he knew that he would only feel whole when he was with Buffy. Doubts continued to plague him about her acceptance. No matter what Spike had conveyed to the others he didn't believe Buffy would be able to accept him as he was. Still, Faith had recognized Riddick. He allowed himself a glimmer of hope that the personality of Spike knew Buffy as well as he said he did.

Merely six hours had passed before Vaako could take no more. He eased himself from under Faith's surprisingly tight grip and headed out thru the adjoining door to his own bathroom. He stumbled wearily thru his morning routine and dressed in his lighter clothing. Riddick had scheduled a review of the troops not in cryo and he wanted some time to prepare.

His cupboard was stocked with a minimal amount of food. Just something he could grab quickly as he took most meals with Riddick. Washing down protein supplements with a glass of water would suffice for now. He entered his bedroom again and grabbed a cloak. Although the temperature of the Basilica was kept constant, Vaako felt chilled this morning. He paused long enough to write a short message to Riddick and Faith as to his whereabouts and headed out.

His body was still feeling the effects of his recent possession. His muscles ached and he could feel every beat of his heart. Twenty beats a minute were normal for Necros and with each pulse, Vaako felt the blood rushing thru his veins. If the lighting had not been adjusted already for the Lord Marshall, Vaako would have requested it be dimmed.

Ten minutes after he left his rooms, Vaako was standing in front of the entrance to the barracks. Beyond which he knew, his most trusted men were readying themselves for inspection. He should be in there scrutinizing each legion, but for unknown reasons could not move his feet closer to the door. He stepped back and closed his eyes. This wasn't where he wanted to be.

Deciding, after everything that had happened in the past 3 days, it was time to follow his gut instincts; he turned and allowed his subconscious to rule his movements. He walked without direction or cognizant thought. It felt like hours when in reality it was mere minutes, but Vaako found himself standing outside the doorway to the grotto of the Quasi-Dead. This time his feet obeyed and moved close enough to trigger the motion detector.

"What am I doing here?" Vaako's voice sounded alien to him. Deeper and huskier than usual. He rightly supposed that lack of deep sleep had some effect.

It seemed his intrusion had awoken the Quasi as each of the four keeps opened and huge stone caskets slid out. He watched in silence, knowing they would only speak if there was something of importance to be said.

"First Among Commanders."

"You are lost,"

"Yes, lost. Seeking that which,"

"Which is found, but,"

"Not found. Time and,"

"Dimensions have been crossed,"

"And will need to be crossed,"

"Again. The Ascended,"

"The Ascended waits for you,"

"Waits for you."

"She knows,"

"She knows you, First Among Commanders,"

"Vaako. She knows Cylus,"

"Vaako. She waits,"

"She waits for you."

"Enter the,"

"Circle, First Among Commanders."

"Enter and listen,"

"She waits for you."

Vaako couldn't have moved if his life depended on it. The Quasi could not lie. They could not fabricate and now they were saying that Buffy waited for him. That he could communicate with her. "How?"

"She hears,"

"Hears all in her,"

"Bubble of time."

"She knows now,"

"Knows you are here."

"Waits for you."

Vaako closed his eyes in pain. "She believes Spike is here waiting for her. She believes that the vampire she loved is aboard the ship." He had not believed even with his lack of Purification, that he could feel such pain and loss.

"No, First Among Commanders!"

"She waits,"

"Waits for you, Vaako."

He shook his head in disbelief but stepped into the circle anyway. He lay on his back and began breathing deeply. He cleared all thoughts from his mind save for the image Spike had left him. An image of Buffy standing before him with trust and belief shining in her eyes as she handed him a gaudy piece of jewelry, calling him a champion. Suddenly he saw a blackness rushing toward him at an incredible speed. He could not move out of the way.

Had anyone walked in the grotto at that moment, they would have seen Vaako's body writhing in apparent pain. He was trapped within the circle impressed into the floor, but he rolled from side to side banging his arms and legs. Then without warning his movements ceased and he curled into a fetal position. If one were to look closely, they could see his body vibrating at an unimaginable speed.

Vaako looked in curiosity at his surroundings. It was grey and foggy wherever he was. And that was all he could conclude. There was no overt light source, no sky, and no ground. It felt damp and dry at the same time and yet there was neither wind nor any basis for humidity. He started as he realized it was exactly how Faith had described Buffy's whereabouts.

He glanced all around him in a vain hope of seeing the petite blonde. But his surroundings provided no help. Almost as if he could not penetrate the grayness. "Bloody hell." He swore lightly than froze as it was not a saying he had ever used before.

"Well, that sounded familiar."

Vaako whirled to his left in time to see a figure forming from the fog. A vague outline became a petite body with long hair. Lastly color became visible and then distinct features. Seconds later, Vaako was staring into the eyes of his soulmate.

"Hmm. Tall, handsome, high cheek bones." She sounded so amused that he stepped back. It mattered little as she stepped forward. "Hair is different but workable. Strong as you look, First Among Commanders Cylus Vaako?"

Vaako could only nod. He was flustered by her frank appraisal and more than a little taken aback at her invasion of his personal space. She was definitely amused now and stepped back to give him space.

"Do I make you nervous, First Among," she stopped as he interrupted her sharply.

"Must you repeat my entire title and name?"

Buffy smiled and gestured to a space behind her. "Let's sit and talk."

Vaako looked to her as if she were mad. Perhaps she had been in this hold for too long. However, he followed her and was surprised when what can only be described as gray lumps appeared. She sat with a shrug of her shoulders. "No idea. After I talked to Faith, things got clearer and the pain stopped. Well, most of the pain stopped. Then when I wanted something, it kinda appeared. Like magic."

"The pain has lessened you said?" Vaako asked softly. Her forwardness had thrown him but now sitting with her he was reminded of who she was and who she was destined to be. _His._

Buffy smiled as Vaako's unguarded thoughts drifted over her. In the past, the thought of someone claiming her would have sent her running after dropping them with a right jab. But this was her soulmate. "Yeah. I guess now that I know you and Faith are coming. Riddick too of course."

She giggled gently then before becoming saddened. "I failed her you know. I let Jesse get killed. Faith was so broken and we had no idea why."

Vaako reached over without thought and pulled her into his lap. "She does not blame you. I have not known her for very long but for the two lifetimes of contact that I do remember, I know she doesn't." Buffy shook her head to deny his words. Her grief so consuming she didn't react to his comfort.

Vaako sighed. "She believes you are a hero, Buffy. Says you are her moral compass. The one who shows her right from wrong. She knows that you did everything in your power to save him."

Buffy pulled back from him enough to look in his eyes. "How can you know this? You guys just found out about our past lives and souls and thingys. How can you know?"

Vaako half smiled. "Because you are her other half in way Riddick and I are not. Her entire purpose since we found her has been getting to you. That has not changed. She even joked that you would kick her ass for cuddling me first." Vaako laughed at the notion. He gazed at her in surprise when she growled.

"She got to cuddle with you?"

Vaako hugged her tight to him. "I am lost without you there. Faith and Riddick offered me comfort for the night." He chuckled again as Buffy stiffened in anger. "Not that kind of comfort, luv."

Vaako cringed at his lapse. "Buffy, I'm sorry. I,"

Buffy gave him a sad smile. "Cylus. I loved Spike with all my heart and denied it with my last breath until the end. I will always love him." She halted at the pain crossing the Necros face. She reached with her hands and held his face gently until he looked at her. His eyes bright with unshed tears he refused to let fall.

"But I will love you as well. I feel it you know. That connection. The one that spans eons." She leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. "Spike was my past. You are my future. But you are one and the same."

Vaako looked to her with hope but still doubt clouded his eyes. "Buffy. I am not him. I cannot be him. I do not know," This time he was silenced.

"Cylus Vaako. Here in this place I have seen our past. Not just Spike and me but other lives as well." Buffy began. "Crap, I am so not word smart to explain." She frowned and stood from his arms. "Okay, it's like. . .I had power as a slayer. Actually I was a slayer before, Faith too. But that's, uh, nevermind. Not important right now. Okay, lemme see if I can explain."

Vaako watched with concealed pleasure as Buffy paced. She was everything Spike had shown him. He chuckled out loud and drew her ire. "Sorry, just remembering the mummy hand day."

Buffy smirked. "I'm so glad you remember. Do you remember Thanksgiving?"

Vaako closed his eyes and jerked them back open in a matter of seconds. "You would not." Knowing that in fact she would.

Buffy laughed mischievously. "Keep it up and Grumpy the Poo will make an appearance."

She wandered back over and retook her place in his lap. "I know right now that all the things we will share seem as if I am trying to bring back Spike. But I'm really not."

Vaako shook his head. "You are still grieving him."

Buffy agreed. "I will always grieve that I did not have more time with him." She grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly. "But Vaako, I have had a long time to come to terms with his death and with our new life."

Vaako stared at her. "It has only been months, Buffy." At her persistent and knowing look, something dawned on him in horror. "It has only been months, right Buffy?"

The blonde slayer shook her head. "Not for me, Vaako. I have lived every day of three hundred years. I didn't understand it at first. And then the pain blurred out most of my consciousness of time passing. The only way I kept hold of my sanity was after Faith caught up to me in time. Her brief connections with me drew me out. Then brief flashes of Spike. And when you found her, we had brief connections. Enough to keep me going and sort out my mind, I suppose."

Vaako was leveled with a guilt he could not describe. He crushed his mate to him in agony. She simply held him until he could relinquish her long enough to listen.

"Cylus Vaako. This isn't your fault. I am half a galaxy away and in between dimensions." Buffy grew angry. "How the hell can you blame yourself?"

Vaako growled. "I should have known. I should have known I was missing a part of myself. I was never whole. Nothing could fill the emptiness. Why did I not I find you until now?"

Buffy gave him a sad smile. "Because I did not arrive here until after. I mean I was here but not really because I was thrown ahead." She sighed. "Too hard to describe. Look, be sad that we've been separated. Be upset that we still are. But don't blame yourself for what you can't control. That leads to badness." She gave him her most stern expression then.

Vaako giggled. No it was not a giggle. Men did not giggle. But it was close. She looked so cute trying to be mad with him. "I am sad. I will be until we find you. But I will not blame myself if you do not blame me."

Buffy nodded her head definitively. "Good."

Vaako looked around again. "Is it possible to feel tired even if I am already asleep?"

Buffy tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?" She scrunched up her nose and Vaako remembered what that look did to him before.

Buffy smirked at his discomfort. "You know. I am much less repressed than I used to be."

Vaako shook his head. "Not here. This has bad memories. When we find you."

Buffy huffed. "Fine." She narrowed her eyes in concentration and with little warning the seat beneath them became a bed. "At least let me cuddle you."

Vaako laughed lightly. "You will never lose that little girl huff, will you Buffy?" His response was a none too gentle smack on the arm.

"Go to sleep." Buffy snarled back at him without any real anger.

Vaako pulled her in close and reveled in her warmth. A few more days and they would be doing this for real. He assumed that he would be sharing her with Faith for quite some time until their bond was fully mended. But he could deal with that.

"I am sorry I have to leave you." Vaako expressed his deep regret. It would kill him to think of her alone.

Buffy turned to face him. "It's alright. I'm not truly alone anymore. And I know you're coming." She tilted her head and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. But Vaako could not be content with that. He pulled her against him and kissed her with a passion he had never shown anyone before.

The next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake by a rather strong masculine hand.


	14. Chapter 14

When Faith had awoken, she knew instantly that Vaako was gone. Not just because of the cooling spot in front of her, but a new awareness of the Necro Commander had taken up residence in her mind. She grunted in amused anger as she wondered how many more people could fit in there. Buffy, Riddick and now Vaako. But it didn't really anger her. In fact, even if she would never admit it, she was pleased at having such closeness with what would be her family.

She hesitantly rolled over to look at Riddick. His eyes were twitching beneath the lids and she knew he was close to waking. She sighed internally at the feeling of warmth that cascaded throughout her body. It didn't bear naming but she had a good idea what it was. She watched for long minutes, her eyes roaming over the clean shaven head to the full lips and beyond. Tanned muscled skin that begged to be touched, kissed. It was testament to her growing need that she was oblivious to Riddick's silver eyes now caressing her body. It was only when her eyes return to his that she the smirk gracing his lips. So she did exactly what she had to in order to wipe the look off his face. She kissed him.

Riddick was surprised for a moment at her action. But the moment was an insignificant amount of time as he rolled her under him and took control. His tongue traced her lips before demanding entrance. He could feel the tension enter her body as soon as he had taken control. He realized that after this long, it was hard for her to relinquish and become vulnerable. But he gentled his kiss and wrapped her tightly in his arms. He pulled back from her lips and kissed her cheeks, eyes, chin before moving to her neck. Her soft gasps of breath only enflamed his own need but he kept it simple.

When he pulled back entirely Faith looked to him questioningly. He gave her a genuine smile and raised a hand to her face. He traced her jaw upwards and slipped his fingers into her long silky hair. His hands moving until they reach the back of her neck as he dragged her forward again into another passionate kiss.

Faith had never been treated with such affection and it was playing havoc on her normal Want, Take, Have attitude. But a part of her that she had kept hidden after her fifteenth birthday was reveling in this gentleness. As Riddick once again quieted the kiss she could only smile at the big man's tenderness.

"Well Good Morning to you too, Rid." Faith's voice was breathy and it was witness to his treatment of her that she ignored it.

"Morning, beautiful." He still held her close but his eyes scanned to the spot beyond her. They narrowed in confusion when he listened for movement in the outer rooms, hearing nothing. "Vaako leave?"

Faith stilled and listened for herself. "I can't hear anything either." She extracted herself from Riddick's embrace and slipped from the warmth of the bed. "Gees, it's freezing in here. Computer, raise ambient temperature ten degrees."

She walked out into the common room and opened the door that connected Vaako's rooms to Riddick's. "He's not here either." She looked at her door wondering if from some reason Vaako had gone in there with the hounds. As she opened the door, they bounded thru. Rage headed toward Riddick who had joined her in the room. Fury circled her as she continued her search for Vaako.

Neither noticed that one of the younger males was growling softly as he sat by the entrance door. It was only when he actually made a snap at his brother that they looked over. He seemed to be looking at them in distress.

Faith stepped over and knelt beside him. He was actually quivering with the need to get out; Faith could feel it as she placed a hand on his head. She turned confused eyes to Riddick. "What the hell, Rid? What's wrong with him?"

Riddick shrugged his shoulders in an apparent lack of concern. But he had a bad feeling. "Don't know. Open the door I guess and follow him."

Faith nodded absently. "Think he knows something we don't?" Her hand had not stopped its repetitive stroking.

"No idea, but. . ." Riddick eyed the empty rooms again before heading into Vaako's. He returned with a padd and handed it to Faith. "Says he went to oversee the troops for inspection."

"How the hell did you know to look for this?" Faith raised an eyebrow.

"Cy always leaves me a note. After the first time he disappeared and I nearly tore the ship apart looking for him." Riddick smirked self deprecatingly.

Faith chuckled. "Afraid he had left you, Oh Lord Marshal?" Her amusement ended when Riddick solemnly shook his head.

"No, I was afraid that his scheming bitch of a wife had killed him." Riddick couldn't quite disguise the fear he had felt from back then. He had been so sure that his best friend was dead and gone.

"When he returned from one of the other ships that he had been overseeing, I nearly killed him myself. Since then he leaves a note."

Faith snorted. "Feel him in your head, too?" She had meant it to be a joke but at Riddick's sudden start she froze.

"Damn it. Is that what that is?" Riddick looked bewildered. When he turned to her in complete seriousness she wondered how he had not understood. Then again, she had understood only because it resembled her connection to Buffy.

"I got one too. V, B and you Rid." Faith replied.

Riddick's eyes glowed unnaturally for a second. "Cool."

They were brought back to awareness when the young cub growled again. This time he paced in front of it, pawing it on every other pass.

"Well little one. . .Should name you I guess. Faith?" Riddick paused.

Faith tilted her head in thought and shrugged her shoulders. "I once lived with a guy who loved Greek mythology. Hmm, how about Ares?" She turned to the other young male and pointed. "That one can be Hades."

Riddick's inquiring look brought forth her explanations. "Ares, God of War. Hades, God of the Underworld."

Riddick nodded with a smile. "Fits." He was about to continue when the comm beeped loudly. He walked over to the console and touched the screen. "Toal. You and Cy got everything done?"

Toal looked to his Lord Marshal in concern. "Lord Marshal, Lord Vaako never arrived this morning." He fought to keep his composure when Riddick's face went blank. He was relieved that he thought to comm the Lord Marshal instead of wasting time walking all the way to the upper part of the ship.

Faith stilled as she heard Toal's response. Without another word, she opened the door and let Ares go. She didn't even bother getting dressed as she raced after him.

Riddick heard her go as he looked to Toal. "Why did you only inform me now, Commander?"

Toal swallowed thickly and shook his head. "Forgive me Lord Marshal. After the events of yesterday, I assumed Lord Vaako was not coming. I only commed you when I did not receive an answer from his rooms or personal comm."

Riddick fought his anger. He himself had assumed Vaako would be exhausted and skip his normal routines as well. "Alright, Toal. I thought he'd skip it too." He closed his eyes and fought back the emotions that were threatening to overtake him. "Send the Elite, Toal. Search the ship for him. I'll contact Aereon." Toal merely nodded and signed off.

Riddick paused long enough to grab a shirt and with inhuman speed tore out the door. As he did he snarled a command to the hounds. "Find Vaako." He didn't need to turn back to know they had obeyed and were spreading throughout the corridors in search of the missing member of the pack.

Meanwhile, Faith was racing toward the barracks. She could see that Ares was scenting the air as he ran. His growl intensified as he barreled through a couple of techs that couldn't move out of the way fast enough. Faith didn't bother to make apologies, her fear for Vaako too great. She stuttered in her steps as Ares came to a dead halt. He whined as he looked towards her, pacing in front of the main door to where the soldiers still awake would have been gathered.

As she took deep breaths to calm herself, Toal and about 12 men came rushing out. He stopped upon seeing her and the hound that was still pacing.

"Lady Faith?" Toal was confused as to her presence. He was careful to keep himself away from the anxious hound.

Faith shook her head. "Don't know. Hound was going crazy. Scented Vaako to here and then stopped." But as she spoke the hound lifted his head and howled. His eyes glowed and he took off again. Faith shouted behind her as she followed. "Riddick is right behind me. Let him know which way we went."

Toal nodded as he motioned to a few of the men to follow her. "Follow Lady Faith. The hound seems to know something. The rest of you spread out and search the lower levels. As each one is cleared, let me know."

The men had just left when Riddick came around the corner. He stopped to speak with Toal. "Faith?"

Toal pointed in the direction that Faith and the hound had taken. "Lady Aereon?"

Riddick nodded. "She is taking care of something, wants you to help her with it." Aereon had been secretive about something and said she would explain later. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what she was going to say but right now he just had to find Vaako.

His Furian speed aided him in catching up to Faith. The hound was still scenting the air but seemed to have a good beat as to where Vaako had gone. Minutes flew by as they kept pace with the still anxious animal.

Both Faith and Riddick were very surprised when Ares came to an abrupt halt in front of the doors that led to the quasi grotto. The look they shared was one of confusion. Had the hound lead them here because of Vaako's residual scent from yesterday? Riddick stepped forward expecting the door to hiss open. His eyes narrowed in disbelief when the door remained shut. He reached to his right and placed his hand on the scanner beside the door. As Lord Marshal there was not a door on the Basilica that remained locked for him. He swore as a series of beeps sounded.

"What's going on Riddick?" Faith knew that whatever was going on was bad. V was missing. The grotto was locked.

Riddick took his hand off the scanner plate, wiped it on his pants and tried again. Still, the beeps sounded and Riddick slammed his other fist against the door. He stepped back, preparing to start kicking the door down if need be.

Faith moved beside him. The door wouldn't stand a chance against the both of them. Riddick nodded and they moved as one. Their combined strength buckled the door in the middle. Faith held up her hand in a stopping motion and moved to peer thru the slight crack where the doors joined. There was no light, only pitch black beyond. She shook her head and tilted her head to her companion. Again they moved as one and with worry fueling them, the door could take no more. The locks holding it in place within the walls bent and twisted under their strength. Each half was released and driven inwards, buckling and twisting as they crashed to the floor.

Riddick moved inside quickly. His eyes shining in the dark, searching for his First. Faith stayed by the door. Slayer senses told her that there were other beings in the room. As her eyes adjusted once again to the darkness, she could see the holdings had slid outwards at some point before their arrival. The circle in the middle where she had sat not too long ago had an occupant and as she moved forwards, Riddick grabbed her hand.

"Something's wrong, Faith. He's. . .he's vibrating. So fast. I could hardly tell but. . .I'm afraid to touch him." Riddick couldn't hide the trepidation that shook his voice. Pain, blood, death even. These things he could handle. But when it came to the unknown affecting his family, it triggered a response from his sub-conscious that he had trouble controlling. Faith seemed to understand and she just grabbed on to his arm as they watched, knowing there was nothing they could do.


End file.
